Broken Wings
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: My name is Alex. After getting out of juvie, I was sent away to Tokyo to start my life over. Getting away from trouble and havoc, but apparently it has followed me, and things are slowly falling apart. Fantastic! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Introducing Myself First

A/N: What's up? I was really inspired to write this one, since the other one I have writers block, and that is no fun. Well, the skinny on this story is an AU. I'm be going by some of the movies, but just remember it's an AU and it's going to be a little different. I just hope you all like it an enjoy the ride. I think it's going to be pretty good. So, let's see what happens. Enjoy this and as always R&R! Smooches and Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Zero…  
…Introducing Myself First…

This isn't fair. I have no reason to be going where I'm being sent to, thanks to my douchebag liar. Oops, I mean lawyer. So, now I'm on this ridiculously long twelve hour flight to the other side of the world, to stay with someone I don't even know. Fantastic. Thank God, I'm flying non-stop. I looked out the little airplane window and sighed. I guess, I'll try it. I've never been to Tokyo before.

But first, I'll introduce myself and tell you how I ended up in this wonderful mess.

My parents: Crystal Mendoza and Johnny Simmons. Mom was sixteen and Dad was seventeen when they met in high school. It's the drugs that brought them together. Great huh? Well, Mom got pregnant with me three years later, so they eloped in Las Vegas in front of a Priest and Elvis as their witness. How classy.

I was born Febuary 14, 1990 in Los Angeles. The name on my birth certificate is: Alexandra Rizzo Simmons. No joke. The 'Alexandra' comes from Grandma. But, I have no clue what possessed Mom and I know that Grease was her all time favorite movie, but come on! Rizzo? I think she was on them drugs at the time and it's probably why I was born premature. Hmm.

Well, I'm not too fond of my chosen name, so I go by 'Alex Simmons' and leave it at that. When I was three, Mom and Dad gave me a little sister. She was born July 20, 1993 in the same hospital that I was born in. Now, get this, she had a way cooler name than I did, while I got stuck with 'Alexandra', Mom named my little sister: Daisy. That's a cute name, but it's also Mom's favorite flower. Go figure.

Daisy's middle name and Mom wasn't doing drugs at the time, or that's at least what she told me. But, she was on some kind of 'Grease' kick, since Rizzo was her favorite character from the first one, that's the name I got stuck with. Yippie! Daisy was named after Mom's favorite character from the sequel 'Grease 2' and her birth certificate says: Daisy Paulette Simmons. Geez, I've seen these movies and I like the characters too, from both movies, but there was no need to name us after them.

Anyway, back to my life story I'm sure you're bored with.

I was ten years old and it was a few months or so after Daisy turned seven. She went with Dad to the store around three in the afternoon. I answered a knock on the door hours later and came face to face with some cops. What I got from the conversation between them and Mom, that Dad and Daisy never made it to the store. Dad made a detour and went on a drug deal instead. A big fight broke loose and Daisy, not knowing what was happening or why she was there instead of the store, ended up getting killed with the stray bullets. But Dad, he lived. Yeah, he got beat up and a few broken ribs, but he's serving a life sentence in San Quentin State Prison.

For being the cause of the reason why my baby sister was killed, because he didn't have to get his fix or whatever. I mean, he could of went after he took her to the store and brought her home. But, of course the drugs were way more important like it always was. And to this day, I hate him with every fiber of my being. I just thought I'd let you know that, in case you didn't.

After Daisy's funeral, that's when the shit hit the fan.

I'd always get into trouble at school, starting fights, ending up in detention every day or I'd be in the principal's office. I even had my own desk in the corner. I just didn't care and nothing was the same. I'm not saying I had a normal childhood, because I didn't. It just wasn't the same without my baby sister.

Mom on the other hand, she was depressed, doing harsh drugs, and always drinking. Plus, she didn't give a shit about me and didn't care what I did. I was twelve when I almost went into juvie. So Mom, with the help of her latest flavor of the week, decided she couldn't take care of me. Not that she did take care of me anyway since Daisy died. Mom kicked me out and shipped me out to live with Grandma in Tucson, Arizona.

The only good thing about that shitty place was that's where I met my best friend, Sean. He lived next door to Grandma and for three years, he helped me by keeping me in line and keeping me out of trouble. Not to mention, he popped my cherry on my fourteenth birthday. But afterwards, it wasn't even weird or awkward. He was my best friend and I loved him, so it was okay, and we still managed being best friends.

That same year, Grandpa passed away in the wee hours of the morning and to this day, nobody knows why. Grandpa was only, like fifty five. I have a suspicion, but I don't think I would be able to prove it. Anyway, Grandpa was cool as hell and we both liked cars. We loved The Flintstones and rocky road ice cream. He taught me how to drive, even though I was only thirteen when we started, he still showed me. Within a few months, I knew how to drive stick and automatic. Damn, I'll miss that old goat. Or middle-aged goat, I should say.

So, everything was going great before Grandpa passed. I was actually going to school, learning, and getting good grades. I was having fun with Sean without getting into trouble. I wasn't getting into any fights. Okay, maybe a few. Anyway, Grandma was only forty eight and Grandpa was gone, so I guess she figured, fuck it and went on with her life. Things started changed a few months after and that was when Grandma's new boyfriend moved in.

At first, Bob was nice to me, but then when he thought it was okay to from Grandma to tell me what to do, that's when everything started going down hill. I was slowly but surely, headed down the road I didn't want to go back to. It was in between Havoc and Distruction, but I needed to make a u-turn or something. Even with Sean being there when ever I needed him, me and this dick-head were always butting heads, plus Grandma wasn't doing a damn thing to stop him either.

A month after I turned fifteen, I came back to Grandma's after hanging out with Sean. It was after nine thirty on a Friday night, I walked into the house and Grandma is passed out on the couch and Bob is drunk, looking at me like I'm crazy. Well, dick-face started yelling at me and telling me that I came in too late. By that time, it was nine forty on a Friday! What the hell did I walk into?

I tuned him out the best I could and as I tried to go into my room, the drunken Bob grabbed me and threw me into the coffee table. I was in pain and laying in the middle of it. I was terrified about what he would do next. Since I didn't know him that well, I had no idea what the drunk bastard was capable of. But I knew, I would try my damnedest to fight back any way I could, if that's what it was going to come down to.

And that's when it began. He grabbed me by my hair and trying to drag me into the kitchen. On the way, he kept punching me or kicking me any place he could. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a pair of scissors, that must have flew off the coffee table when I landed into it. I grabbed them scissors and stabbed Bob in the thigh. I twisted and dug into his flesh as fast as I could, then he threw me into the corner of the kitchen counter, and I blacked out.

I woke up to a bright light and I honestly thought I was dead for a moment. But, I kept hearing a beeping noise coming from my right side. I opened my eyes and saw white walls, then when I looked over, I saw a very worried Sean looking at me with concern. Sean told me that he came over to drop off my hoodie that I left at his house, then he saw Bob about to come at me with the scissors, but Sean had kicked his ass and called the cops on him, then I was in the ambulance, on the way to the hospital. Now, that wasn't the way I wanted to spend my Friday night.

A few days after I got out of the hospital, Grandma was on a rampage, and she was super pissed. Because ass-clown went to jail, and she wanted me out. STAT! I didn't really give a shit, that I had to leave Tucson, I was more upset that I had to leave Sean. I mean, best friends like him are hard to come by and they are few and far between. What the hell was I going to do without him?

The morning I told Sean goodbye, was the first time I've cried since Daisy died. I didn't want to leave Sean, ever. After I said my 'goodbyes' and the 'keep in touch' stuff, Grandma took me to the airport to make sure I got on the damn thing and she didn't leave until she saw the plane take off and was in flight. What a bitch! I have no clue what Grandpa saw in her, but then again, I wouldn't be here if he never got with the wench, huh?

Anyway, I was on a flight back to Los Angeles and I was going to have another try with Mom. But it didn't last long. I found out that Mom graduated from cocaine to heroin and meth. Three months later, Mom overdosed on a mixture of heroin, painkillers, anti-depressants, and alcohol. A week after I got into town, I met some new friends and after Mom basically killed herself, my friends gladly took me in.

You know, I'll talk about anything that went on in my life, except for what happened after I went to stay with my friends. Within that few years I was with them, I did a lot of illegal things that got me into trouble and I landed into juvie. Really, it was mostly because I refused to snitch out my friends and give them any information. I couldn't do that, they were like my family. So, I got caught by an undercover cop and he made my capture so sneaky, that none of my friends had any clue what was going on. I swear, if I see that punk-bitch again, nothing is going to stop me from knocking him the hell out. He sweet talked me, just to put me into juvie. Fuck that!

Plus, I haven't talked to them since or even know what they're up to, but that's all I'm going to say about that.

So, now here we are, back to the present on this long flight to an unknown place that I've never been before, and I guess I'll take a nap before I land.


	2. My First Night in Tokyo

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…  
…My First Night in Tokyo…

I felt a tapping on my arm and out of reflex, I smacked whatever it was away, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a not so happy stewardess. I gave her an apologetic smile, then she told me, in her best American accent "Welcome to Tokyo."

"Thanks." I told her and she smiled at me, before walking away.

I had no clue what time it was. All I knew was, when I looked out the little airplane window, it was dark outside. Hmm. So I grabbed my carry-on bags and headed out of the plane. I was completely lost in this huge airport and since I didn't know or understand Japanese, wasn't working in my favor. A half an hour later, I finally made it to baggage claim. I grabbed my luggage and headed to the exit.

As I walked outside, I saw a limo in front of me with an old guy that looked like a cross between the Monopoly guy and Colonel Sanders, I couldn't decided which, but he was holding up a sign that said "Alexandra Simmons." I shook my head and walked up to him.

He studied my face for a second, then said "Are you… Alexandra?"

"Actually, it's just Alex." I replied. "What's up, Pops?"

He smiled, opening the door, and said "Hop in."

"Um… sure." I got in while he was putting my luggage into the trunk.

"Hello, Alexandra." said the woman sitting next to me.

"Just… Alex." I corrected.

She nodded and said "Okay, Alex… you might not know who I am or even remember me."

"We're ready to go, Ms. Davis."

"Thank you, Stan." she nodded, then as the glass window went up, the car was in motion. "My name is Veronica Davis, I was Crystal's best friend in high school."

"I think I've heard of you before." I said, with a nod.

"Oh, good… just so I'm not that much of a stranger and even though you're over eighteen, I'm your Godmother."

"Oh." I nodded again. "Okay, Godmother… what are _you_ doing on the other side of the world?"

"My husband was stationed here."

"Was?"

"Yeah… he was sent to Afganistan and from what the Army told me, he got killed by enemy fire." I nodded. "So, I love it here and I just haven't left yet."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I said, being nice.

"Thanks." she paused for thirty seconds. "Okay, let's get down to business." Oh, boy. Here we go. I sat back and rolled my eyes. "I know you're eighteen and I know you will do what you want, but while you're staying in my home… I only ask a few things of you."

I rolled my eyes and said "Like what, _Godmother_?"

"I want you to finish high school." I groaned. "Come on, it won't even be that bad. You don't even need that many credits anyway and you'll be graduating this year."

I thought about it for a second, then said "Fine, what's the other request?"

"I expect you to be home at a reasonable hour."

"Define: reasonable?"

"Um… midnight is fine with me." I nodded, as she reached into her purse and put a cell phone into my hands. "Here, If you ever need me or you end up staying out past midnight… just give me a call and let me know."

"Okay, sure."

"Look, I know what you've been through and I know life has given you a raw deal, but this is your chance to make your life better and I'm here to help you, if you let me."

I sat there thinking about what she just said, and it actually made some sense. I nodded and said "Okay, I'll try it."

"That's all I ask… just try and see where it all goes."

"Okay." I said, with a weak smile, then looked out the window. A few minutes later, the limo came to a stop.

"We're home." Veronica said, grabbing her purse.

As soon as Colonel Sanders finally decided to open the door for us, we got out and I followed Veronica up the steps to the house. It was huge. Was she laoded or something?

"Nice house." I said, as she opened the door.

"Thank you. Follow me and I'll show you to your room."

"Lead the way." I said, then we walked up the stairs, down the hallway, then came to a stop.

She opened the door and said "Here it is." we walked in and it was huge. "I had a computer, flatscreen TV, and digital cable installed for you." I nodded, putting my carry-on bags on the edge of the bed. "You have your own bathroom and it's fully stocked with anything you'll need."

"Okay."

"Your school uniform is in the closet."

"Uniform? Eww…"

Veronica laughed and said "I'm afraid so." she paused. "School starts at eight am and Stan will give you a ride there."

"Where will you be?"

"Work… from seven to seven."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm the head nurse at the hospital." I nodded. "It's passed my bedtime. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Veronica walked towards the door, then turned around to look at me. "I'm glad you're here and I hope this will work out."

"Me too." I said, and it wasn't even a lie.

She nodded and said "Stan should be up with your things, shortly."

"Okay." I paused. "Thank you, Veronica."

"You're welcome." she smiled at me one more time before leaving the room.

I laid back on the huge bed, rolling around like a little child. I can't believe that I'm even here right now. A few days ago, I was in juvie and now I'm here in Tokyo, Japan. I guess, this is supposed to be my second chance, but all of this is still crazy to me.

A few minutes later, a heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, in a sing-song voice.

Colonel Sanders walked in with my luggage and said "Here you go, Miss Alex."

I smiled, then said "Thanks… I'll see you in the am." he nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I decided to go into the bathroom to see what kind of stuff was in there. Yeah, the usual towels, soap, shampoo, razors, tampons, a toothbrush with toothpaste, and everything else under the sun. It looks like I'll be stocked for a while and won't need to worry about going shopping.

I looked inside the closet to look at the uniform that I'm supposed to be wearing. Well, it doesn't look too bad. I'm sure I can alter it and make it a little shorter. I smirked, then walked out and laid back on the bed, closing my eyes for a moment.


	3. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…  
…The First Day of School…

Ugh! I heard an annoying beeping noise coming from across the other room. I opened my eyes and the bright sun was shining through the windows. I lifted my head up and looked for the beeping noise. Great 7:00am. It only took me roughly around twenty minutes to get ready for school. I grabbed a granola bar, then Colonel Sanders took me to school in the limo. Yippie!

It took longer than I thought it would, because there's a lot of people walking in the streets and traffic is backed up. It's ridiculously crowded. I got out of the limo and headed into the entrance as the Colonel drove away. As I was waiting to go into the office, I looked into the backpack that Veronica supplied for me. I had pencils, pens, folders, notebooks, and an English-Japanese dictionary. Oh, thank God!

A few minutes later, a girl with black hair walked up to me. "Hello, I'm Neela."

I nodded, her American accent was pretty good. "I'm Alex."

"New?"

"Yep."

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." I said, with a frown.

She nodded and said "Have you seen the principal yet?"

"No, I'm debating on when to waltz in there, but I'd probably make a fool of myself."

"I can go in there and help you out."

I smiled and said "That would be great."

"Come on." she said, then I followed her inside the office.

I didn't understand a damn thing this dude was saying. So good thing I met Neela. I guess, Veronica had sent over my information. How she got it was a mystery to me. I bet my douchebag lawyer got it for her or something. After twenty minutes of listening to a language I didn't understand, Neela grabbed some papers, and signaled me to leave the room.

"Everything is ready to go." she started as we walked into the hallway. "Here's your schedule. You have a few classes with me, so I can help you."

I took the papers and said "Thanks."

We got to a door, the she stopped, and pointed to a row of cubby holes with shoes. "Before you go into any classes, you have to change into uwabaki - slippers."

"Uwabaki… right." I nodded, as both of us changed our shoes.

As we walked inside the classroom, there was all eyes on us. No, let me rephrase that, all eyes on me. Neela walked and talked up to the teacher and started talking in Japanese. All I could do was nod and somewhat smile.

"Let's go sit down." Neela whispered, tapping my arm, and so I went to sit in the empty seat next to her.

During my other classes, I met a few cool people, and most of them knew or was friends with Neela. There was two cool people, named Earl and Reiko, they helped me out with some things and the whole Japanese thing as well.

As we walked into the lunchroom, I caught a big whiff of the food, and boy was it delicious. Neela helped me pick my food, like which ones to eat or not eat.

"Do they serve food like this, everyday?" I asked her.

"Yeah… most of the time." she nodded.

Then a few minutes later, we sat down at a table. I looked around and saw a lot of Asians, I really did fall out of place. A little bit later, I heard someone talking in English. I looked up and saw this light skinned black guy with corn rows, walking towards Neela. Yay! A fellow American.

"Hello, Ladies." he said, sitting next to her with his tray. He looked at me. "Who's your friend, Neela?"

"This is Alex, she moved here from Los Angeles." she paused. "Alex, this is Twinkie or Twink."

I almost choked on a potsticker and said "Twinkie?" Man, a Hostess twinkie sounded good at this moment.

"Yeah… so you're American." it wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "Military brat?"

I shook my head and said "It's a… long story."

He nodded and said "Well, then Alex… welcome to Tokyo."

"Thanks."

Twinkie smiled at me, then turned his attention to Neela. "So, where's Sean?"

"He had stuff to do."

"Who's Sean?" I asked, as I was playing with my chopsticks.

"My boyfriend." Neela said, with a smile, then she looked back at Twinkie. "He's not here today, but he told me he'd meet us at the races."

I snapped my head up and said "Races?" they turned to look at me as if I was growing three heads. "Um… you guys race here?"

"Yeah, do you race?" Twinkie asked.

"Not for a while."

"Were you any good?" asked Neela.

"Yeah, I used to have an Integra and I raced it all the time."

"Did you win?" Twinkie said, stuffing his face with some chow mein.

"Yeah… I did." I nodded. "But, that was my old life." then I looked down.

"You should come with us tonight." said Neela. "You won't have to race or anything."

"Yeah, Alex." Twinkie smiled. "You should come check it out."

I nodded and said "Okay."

"We'll go get ready after school and head over there." Neela grinned. "Do you have anything cute to wear?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe."

"You can find something to wear at my house."

"Um… sure." I nodded, then I finished eating and headed to my next class.

Before school ended, I pulled out the cell phone that Veronica gave me and scrolled through the phone book. I found 'Stan' and replaced it with 'Colonel Sanders', then sent him a text. _"Hey Pops! I'll be getting a ride with my new friends. See you later."_

He responded back five minutes later. _"Okay, Miss Alex."_

After the bell rang, me and Neela got into her car, and she drove off. She had a cute RX-8, I love this car and I think I want to get one.

"So, who's Daisy?" she asked me, five minutes later.

"What?"

"I seen the tattoo on your wrist."

"Oh." I looked at it and I was remembering when I got it, after I turned sixteen. 'Daisy' was on my left wrist in script writing. "Daisy was my baby sister."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she was seven when she got killed with stray bullets from a drug deal that gone bad."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." I said, then looked out the window.

Neela took me over to her place and we looked through all of her clothes. After a few hours, I finally found something to wear. I picked: a short black mini skirt, a sliver and black tube top, black fishnet stockings, and black boots that came up to my calves. I would just like to say, that I don't normally dress like this. _Ever_. But Neela wouldn't shut up, so I figured what the hell. She straightened my hair and did a little make up, then off to the races we went.


	4. This Night Was Full of Surprises

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…  
…This Night Was Full of Surprises…

A little bit later, we got to - what looked like a parking garage of some kind and Neela rolled down the window. "Hey, Toshi."

"Sup, Neela."

"Is Sean here?"

"Yeah, he came with Han."

"Thanks." Neela rolled up the window and drove inside.

"Who's Han?" I asked.

"He's Sean's best friend."

"Oh." I nodded.

Seconds later, I saw a bunch of cool looking cars that everyone was showing off. Damn, I feel like I was at the night races back home. But overall, I was impressed.

Neela parked her car, smiled at me, and said "Come on."

We got out of her car and I looked around. There was still a lot of Asians, but outfit wise - I fit right in. I mean, most of them are dressed in way less than me.

We walked up to this orange and black RX-7 and I was in love, with the car. "Wow." I whispered to myself. I used to know someone who owned one. I saw an Asian guy with shaggy black hair, sitting on the hood, popping chips or something into his mouth.

"Hey, Han."

"Neela." he nodded, then looked me up and down. It was kind of making me blush. He was adorable. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alex, she's from Los Angeles." she paused. "Alex, this is Han."

"What's up." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Nothing much." he shook his head. "Just waiting for someone to race."

"Where's Sean?" asked Neela.

"He's talking to D." he said, not taking his eyes off of me.

I heard Neela walk away, then I said "I like your car."

"You like cars?"

"Yeah, I used to have an Integra and I used to race all the time."

He looked at me, shocked, and said "I think I'm in love." I giggled, then he motioned me to sit next to him. I did, but not too close. I felt him lift up my wrist and look at my tattoo. "Who's Daisy?"

"She was my baby sister."

"What do you mean, was?"

I saw the genuine concern in his eyes and said "She was killed with stray bullets from a drug deal gone bad."

"I'm sorry." I nodded. "How old whas she?"

"Seven."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

I gave him a weak smile and said "It's okay." I shrugged my shoulders. "Shit happens."

All of a sudden I saw everyone scatter like roaches. Han grabbed my arm and said "Get in."

I did as I was told and got into Han's car, then buckled up. I really didn't feel like going to jail right now. "What about Neela?" I asked.

"I saw her and Sean getting into her car."

"Oh… good." I looked out the window. "So, where are we going?"

"My place. When ever this happens and the cops come to break it up, which isn't that often." he paused. "But when it does, everyone knows to meet up at my garage."

"Oh."

"So, if you don't mind me asking Alex." he started. "Was Daisy in the wrong place at the wrong time… or?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be at the store with… Dad." I shook my head in disgust. "Well… Dad decided to take a detour for some stupid drug deal, but Daisy ended up paying the price."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He's serving a life sentence in San Quentin and I hope he rots in hell."

"Damn." he shook his head. "So… what about your mom?"

"She, um, died of an overdose, some years back." I said, looking out the window. "Like I said, shit happens… mostly to me, but…" I trailed off.

As we were at a stop light, he grabbed my hand, and said "I'm sorry to hear, that you've been through all of that."

You don't even know the half of it, I thought to myself, and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I've gotten through it, the best I knew how."

"But if you ever need anything… anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

I could tell he was being truthful. I nodded and said "Okay, Han… thank you." then the light turned green and he drove off.

I sat there thinking, if it was the right choice to open up to Han the way I did, letting my guard down. I mean, I've kept these walls up for a long time, and even though I just met Han, I find him very easy to talk to, and that doesn't normally happen to me.

We pulled up to his garage, no more than ten minutes or so, and got out of his car. I saw Neela's car and was relieved. She ran up to me a few seconds later, and said "I didn't think you made it."

Before I could respond, Han said "What are you talking about, Neela? She's in good hands."

I blushed as she rolled her eyes, then I heard something I never thought I'd ever hear in my lifetime.

"Rizzo?" I snapped my head up and I thought I was seeing things. "Is that you, Rizzo?"

My eyes widened, like saucers. "Sean?"

"You two know each other?" Twinkie asked, confused.

I ran up, gave Sean a hug, and said "I can't believe this." I backed up to look at him. "But never speak my middle name in public again." he nodded, then I let go of him. I turned around and saw all the confused looks on everyones faces, at our little reunion.

"Me and Alex." Sean started. "Were best friends, when I was living in Tucson."

"Yeah, then Grandma kicked me out and I moved back to L.A."

Everyone nodded, and Sean said "So after you moved back, how have you been?"

"Um… well, I met some friends."

"And then what?"

I shook my head and said "Um, here I am."

Sean nodded and said "It's good to see you."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Sean and Neela walked away to 'talk' I suppose. I don't think Neela like the fact that I was hugging on her boyfriend. Well, all I got to say is, I was there first and Sean was my best friend and that's all we'll ever be anyway. So I don't think Neela has to worry about me trying to steal her man. It's not going to happen, besides Han is looking pretty adorable.

Han tapped me on my shoulder and said "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure."

He nodded and reached into his fridge, pulling out a Bud Light Lime. He gave it to me and before I could say 'thanks', it was ripped out of my grasp and I heard "You're not old enough to drink this." I knew that voice and it got my blood boiling. I saw the 'what-are-you-doing' look plastered on Han's face. I smirked and slowly turned around.

"Um…" Han started, but stopped himself.

"Hello, Alex." I was so pissed off, I was literally shaking. "I knew you were coming here and I wanted to tell you in person… I'm sor-" I had enough, before he could finish his sentence, I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He fell to the ground, in shock, looking at me like I was crazy. "Fuck, Alex! What was that for? I'm trying to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what's going on?" Sean asked, walking up with Neela, Earl, and Twinkie.

I ignored Sean's question and yelled "I don't accept your apology, you punk-bitch! My life was already fucked up! You didn't have to make it worse!"

As he got back up again, I tried going after him, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I could tell it was Han, because he smelled like cherry blossoms or something sweet like that.

"Alex… you need to calm down." Once I heard that voice, I froze for a second, then slowly turned around. No fucking way.


	5. It Keeps Getting Better and Better

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…  
…It Keeps Getting Better and Better…

I briefly closed my eyes. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming and soon, I will wake up, and all of this will be over. I opened them and there _he_ was standing right in front of me. Dominic Toretto. I couldn't believe this.

"Dom, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You know them too?" Twinkie asked me.

"We'll get to the reason why we're all here, but first you need to calm down."

"I'm calm, Dominic!" I sort of yelled and startling Han.

He winced and said "Look, you don't need to be pissed at Brian."

I looked at him incredulously and said "Are you fucking serious, Dom? He's the one that put me in juvie." I noticed the confused and weird looks coming from Sean, Neela, Twinkie, and Earl. "He threw me in there for no fucking reason."

"You were in juvie?" asked Sean.

"Yeah, no thanks to that punk-bitch over there." I said, pointing to Brian.

"Okay." Dom started. "He put you in there." he paused to take a deep breath. "Because I asked him to."

"What? _That_ was your idea?"

Dom looked passed me and over to Han. That's when I noticed, he was still holding onto me. "You can let her go now." he told Han in a over-protective tone.

"I don't know, Dom." I slightly shook my head. "If Han lets me go, I'm coming after you."

He chuckled and said "I'll take my chances."

I could tell that Han didn't want to let me go, but eventually he did, then just stood behind me. I sighed and said "Fine, Dom… tell me why you had Brian put me in juvie."

"First, we need to go somewhere and talk."

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Han, can we go into your office?" asked Dominic.

"Sure."

Both Brian and Dom started walking away, but I stayed posted. Then, Dom turned around and said "Are you coming?"

"I'll go in there with you and listen if." I glanced at Han, then turned back to Dom. "If Han goes in there with me." Dom stared at me with an annoyed look on his face. I saw Han smirking, as he walking up to me. Off to the side, I heard Sean growl or mumble something under his breath. "Well?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine." he said, before walking into the office.

I had a victory smile, because I know that even as tough as Mr. Dominic Toretto claims to be, there is only three of us that knows deep down, that he is a big softy. Plus, he could never say 'no' to me. I've always had him wrapped around my finger and it looks like I still do.

"So, why do you want me in there? Not that I mind." Han whispered in my ear.

"Well, if I end up going after Brian again, I'll need someone to hold me back." I told him, then he smirked.

Both of us walked into Han's office. I sat far away from Brian, just in case. Dom sat in between us and Han sat next to me. I don't think Dom liked how close Han was sitting to me and neither did Brian, I saw a little bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"Alex." Dom started.

I raised my hand and said "Wait… a few things I want to know first." I paused. "Where's Mia and Letty?"

"They're down in Mexico with Leon, Vince, and Rome right now. Soon… they should be headed over here."

"Rome." I giggled, shaking my head thinking about all the stupid stuff we've done. Rome was my wing-man and he was the Goose to my Maverick. "So, what about Jesse?"

Dom shook his head and said "Remember when Tran shot him and he was in the hospital."

"Yeah." I nodded. "That was the night…" I paused, then shook my head."Uh, what happened to him?"

"He didn't make it. He had too many gun shot wounds and he lost a lot of blood."

"He's dead?" I whispered, shaking my head, then I felt Han rubbing my back.

Dom nodded and said "Yeah and that's the reason I had Brian put you in juvie." he paused and took a deep breath. "Alex… Tran was coming after you."

I felt Han tense up, then I saw that over-protective scowl all over Dom's face and Brian still was looking a bit jealous. "After me?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember when you put his sister in the hospital and sunk her car in the river?" I nodded, remembering that fight. She shouldn't have been trying to fuck with Rome or my damn car. "And that is why you were in there… to keep you safe."

"And Alex." Brian started. "I'm not a cop anymore."

I glared at him and said "Gee… that makes me feel all warm inside." Brian frowned, as I heard Han chuckle, then I looked over at Dom. "So, where's my car?"

"Tell her, Brian." ordered Dom.

I death glared him and slowly said "Where. Is. My. Car?"

"After you were put in juvie and it had to look real, so the Judge had your car crushed."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

Brian shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Lex."

"Oh, hell no! You have no right to call me 'Lex' anymore… or ever." I stood up. "And I think you owe me a new car." I paused to think. "Any car of my choice."

"Alex, I can't." Brian started.

"Done." Dom said, cutting him off, making Brian groan in defeat. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"We're not done talking."

"Well, I am and I want to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and still in shock that I happen to see you, the punk-bitch over there, and Sean in the same place I'm in, when I'm trying to start my life over." Dom nodded. "Plus, I'm a little jet lagged."

"I can take you home." offered Brian.

I scoffed and said "That wouldn't be smart, considering what you just told me about my car. I just want to knock the shit out of you." I turned to look at Han. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah." he stood up.

Brian frowned, then Dom gave me a hug. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, we just wanted to make sure you were safe."

I nodded and said "So, uh, what happened to Tran?"

"Last we heard, he was in prison."

"Oh." I said, letting go of Dom. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Brian.

"Bitch, please." I said, then Han followed me out of his office.

Sean and Twinkie walked up to me and Sean said "What was that all about?"

"It's a long story." I paused. "And it's the kind of story I don't like or want to talking about." Han got in his car and started it.

"Where you going?" asked Neela.

"Home. I've had way too much excitement for one night and I'm tired." I paused. "And if I'm near Brian, I'll just hit him in his face." I started walking over to Han's car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Girl." Twinkie laughed.

"Oh, right… well, I'll see you tomorrow or something." I got into the car, put on my seat belt, and Han drove off.

"Are you okay?" Han asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"But." he said. "There's always a but."

"But… there's just too much stuff to process. I didn't expect any of it. Not Sean, Dom, or even Brian." I giggled. "The world is my oyster, Han." I paused. "Except for the fact that I had a fucked up childhood, plus everything that could go wrong in my life did, and now I know that Tran wants me dead… it's just the icing on the cake." Han chuckled. "But aside from that unfortunate business… I'm just fan-fuckin-tastic."

He laughed and said "Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Joke like that?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "It's like a defense mechanism or so I've been told. After Daisy died, I was basically on my own and I had to grow up real quick. I joked all the time to get out of a lot of sticky situations."

"Oh." he nodded. "So, how old are you, now?"

"Eighteen."

"Okay." he said, then out of the corner of my eye, I seen him smirk. "So did you and Brian have some kind of past?"

"Something like that… it wasn't nothing serious and I never even slept with him. Plus I knew he had a 'thing' for Mia, it's just he was always so sweet, making me think he was an okay guy, making me think I could trust him." Han nodded.

A little bit later, I gave Han the directions to Veronica's house and he gave me his number in case I ever needed him. So I programmed it into my phone. He pulled up to the house ten minutes later and turned off the car.

I could feel his eyes on me, then he said "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I think so, but who knows."

"If you want to talk or something… give me a call." I nodded. "And I don't care what time."

"Okay." I gave Han a weak smile. "I'll see you later."

"I'm looking forward to it." he smirked.

I nodded and got out of the car. After I opened the front door and which by the way, I'm glad that it's unlocked. But before I shut the door, I heard Han start his car and drive off. At least he waited until I got inside the house. How nice of him. I looked at the time on my phone. Sweet! It's only eleven thirty and I'm not late coming inside. I went up to my room and changed out of these skanky clothes and got into my suitcase, then got out a tank top and boxer shorts.

I was sitting on the bed with my head in my hands, when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Veronica, smiling at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Stan told me that you were getting a ride with your friends… did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded and said "Something like that."

"Well, good." she paused. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably hanging out with my new friends."

"Okay, because Stan's taking me to a few meetings and we won't be back until late."

"Cool." I nodded.

"Good night, Alex."

"Night." I told her, then she smiled at me before she walked out and shut the door.

I laid back on the bed, letting all the events that happened earlier marinate in my brain. This morning I was in the state of mind of moving on and starting over. Tonight it felt like everything came crashing down on me. I never expected to see any of them, hearing that Jesse died, and Johnny Tran wanting me dead. I can't believe this was happening. God! Could my life suck any more than it already does?

Just when I thought everything was turning around for me and might even possibly be okay, it totally doesn't. Of course, everything has to go wrong for me. Ugh! Enough with the pity party. I decided to take a long hot shower, then got into bed. I kept my phone close to me and closed my eyes. Even after everything that went down tonight, all I could think about was Han.


	6. What the Hell Just Happened?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…  
…What the Hell Just Happened?…

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

I fluttered my eyes when I heard the annoying honking someone was doing. I looked at my phone. Eight thirty! It's too damn early for this. Five minutes later, I heard the doorbell. Are you kidding me? I literally rolled myself out of the bed, dragging ass all the way downstairs to the front door. I opened it and saw Han with a smirk on his face. Oh God, I bet I look like hell.

"Good morning."

"Uh, morning." I paused to yawn. "Um, is there any reason why you woke me up so damn early?"

"Early? Girl, the day is half gone." I laughed, that was cute. "Go get dressed and meet me in the car."

I nodded and said "Okay." he smiled at me and I shut the door.

I went through my suitcase and grabbed a short grey t-shirt, black low rise pants, and grey Chucks. It's a good thing my lawyer kept all of my clothes to the side and held them for me. If he didn't, I would have _nothing_ to wear. But either way, he's still a douchebag.

After I got completely dressed, grabbed my cell phone, and put my sunglasses on. As I was about to walk out of the room, I noticed a note with keys, money, and a card of some kind. I looked at the card and it was my license. Hmm. Then I read the note.

_"Alex,_

_Here's your keys to the house, so you can come and go when you please. I left you some money, in case you wanted or needed something. And your lawyer had given me your drivers license as well. Have fun and be safe._

_- Veronica."_

Wow, nobody has ever told me to 'be safe' before. I guess she really cares about me or something. Hmm. The cool thing is, I got my license back. I put everything into my pockets and went out to Han's car.

I got in and as I was buckling my seat belt, he said "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you, with your 'come-fuck-me' attire."

I laughed out loud and said "That was all Neela's doing. I don't dress like that. Ever. She wasn't leaving unless I walked out of the house with that outfit on."

He nodded and said "Well, I like this one better."

I smiled and said "Thank you." he smirked and drove off. "So, where are we going?"

"Out to the docks for a while… I want to teach you how to drift."

"Drift?"

"Yeah, you'll see."

"Okay." I nodded. "I have a question, Han."

"I may have an answer."

I giggled and said "Okay, did you know about me before I saw Dom and Brian or even Sean?"

"No." he shook his head. "D or Brian never mentioned you and Sean didn't either."

"Oh… so, where did you meet Dom?"

"In Mexico."

"I guess that was after I was put in juvie." I paused. "This is all so crazy to me. Here, I thought my lawyer sent me away to start a new life and do better for myself on the other side of the world… and now." I trailed off, looking out the window.

"And now?"

I looked back over at Han and said "I don't know… I just hope none of this bites me in the ass later." he nodded, then I looked back out the window.

"Is that your house?"

"No, it's my godmothers. Veronica was Mom's best friend in high school."

"Oh." he paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe."

"Why did Sean call you Rizzo?"

"Oh, God! I never thought I'd be called that again. I regret telling him my middle name." I sighed. "Mom's favorite all time movie was Grease and she named me after her favorite character… Rizzo." I paused to see the cheesy grin on Han's face. "You better not call me that or anyone else. I will raise hell."

"I believe you will." he chuckled and I shook my head. "So, what's your full name?"

"Alexandra Rizzo Simmons." he nodded. "Honestly, I want to change my last name."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to do with my Dad… it's his last name."

"Oh."

"I kinda want to change it to Mom's maiden name."

"Which is?"

"Mendoza… way better than Simmons. Eh." I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll see."

"Alexandra Rizzo Mendoza, it could work." he nodded.

Minutes later, Han parked his car, and we got out. I saw Neela, Sean, Twinkie, Reiko, and Earl sitting over on some couches and recliners.

"Hey, Alex." Neela smiled.

"Hi." I said, sitting down.

"Sup, Girl." Twinkie said, without looking up from his PSP.

I laughed. "Having fun, Twink?"

He smiled and said "Of course, nobody can beat me."

"What are you playing?"

"Madden Football and I'm whooping everyone's ass."

"Cool." I nodded, then saw Sean looking at me.

"Can we talk later?"

"Uh, I guess." I said, and Sean nodded.

A few minutes later I felt something cold on my shoulder. I looked up and Han was giving me a Bud Light Lime. Before I could say anything, I hear "Isn't it a little too early to drink?"

I growled and before my beer could get taken away again, I moved it and said "Brian, you touch my beer one more time, I will shove it up your ass and drown you in the river." I heard everyone giggle. I turned around and saw Brian frown with a fat lip. "Nice! Would you like a black eye to match your busted lip?"

He sat down next to me and said "I told you I was sorry, Alex… what do you want from me?"

I tapped my finger on my chin and said "For starters… I want you to get away."

"Why?"

"Because you're in reaching distance… and I _will_ hit you." he tried to give me his best puppy dog eyes, but it wasn't working. "I suggest you move, Brian."

He sighed and said "Fine." then he walked away to go over to the edge of the dock and looked at the water. I didn't even feel bad, I just wanted to hit him.

Han sat next to me, closer than Brian did, and said "You gonna hit me too?"

I smiled and said "It's a possibility."

"Like D said last night… I'll take my chances." I blushed, Han was flirting with me and it was adorable.

Me and Han were giggling, then I hear someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Dom glaring at Han, then I glared at him for a second, and said "Can I help you, Dom?"

It took a few seconds, but he finally looked down at me and said "Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Sitting down."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Well then, enlighten me." Ha! I knew damn well what he was talking about, I just wanted to see if he'd say it.

He looked back at Han and said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I rolled my eyes sitting back on the couch and pouted. Han winked at me and of course turning my frown upside down. He stood up, then him and Dom walked over by Brian. Geez, I barley seen him last night and he's the same way he was back in L.A.

"Alex?"

"What, Sean?"

"Can we talk now?"

"I don't know… you might have to ask Dom permission to talk to me!" I kind of yelled, loud enough for Dom to hear.

"I heard that!" he yelled.

I laughed, then looked back over at Sean. "If you want to talk, you better do it while he's distracted."

He nodded and said "Follow me." I nodded, then followed Sean over to the other side of the docks. Hmm, this must be important.

"So?" I asked, looking out at the water. "What's up?"

"I'm just glad to see you. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what exactly happened after you left Tucson?"

"Hmm… I moved back in with Mom. Like a week later, I met Dom. Mom overdosed on drugs that shouldn't have been mixed and after she died, I moved in with Dom. And now I'm here."

"Really? Damn…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Everything that can always go wrong, usually does with me. It's inevitable."

"That's not true, Alex."

"Yeah, it is and everything went down hill after Daisy died. You know this. It was one thing after another."

"I think you're full of shit."

"What?" I can't believe he just said that.

"Look, you're not the only one that has problems. Everyone in the world has worse problems than you, don't think you're the only one that does, Alex." I scoffed, and balled up my fist. "You have this little pity party and thinks everyone should feel sorry for you."

"No… I -"

"You know, I though it was going cool seeing you again, when I saw you. But then, I see you go into the office with Toretto, Brian, and Han. What's up with that? And you're flirting with Han?"

Ah-ha, that's what this is about. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my eyebrow, and said "Jealous much?"

"No." he said, looking away.

"I'm calling bullshit." I rolled my eyes. "I've seen you do this before when we went to school, when you could never get the girl."

"I'm not jealous, Alex… you're just acting like you dressed last night."

I laughed and said "Blame your girlfriend for playing dress up with me. I don't wear that shit."

"Yeah, right. So, what happened in the office? Did you have sex with all three of them?"

"Oh, my fucking God! Are you serious? You seen me for like two minutes and think the worst of me? Wonderful." he frowned and in the corner of my eye, I saw Dom, Brian, Han, and Neela walking slowly over to us. "First of all - Eww. Dom is like a brother to me, so that will never happen. That's just gross. Second - I can't even be around Brian for two seconds without wanting to hit him in the face. So, that's a big fat negative." I wasn't going to say anything about Han. For one - I'm starting to like him. Two - Dom is listening.

"Yeah, right."

"Believe what you want, Sean… I just don't give a fuck."

"You know, you've changed and not for the better either."

"Sean, how 'bout you go fuck yourself!" Boy, was I fuming.

I noticed he looked down at my balled up fist, got into my personal space, and said "You gonna hit me too?" he used Han's line, how unoriginal.

"Do you want me to? Both you and Brian can match." me and Sean had a staring contest for over a minute. Neither of us was backing down or looking away. I sure wasn't.

"You're lucky, you're a girl."

"No, Sean, you're lucky I'm a girl." I was so ready to hit him. "But either way… I'm sure I can kick your ass."

I think I struck a nerve, because I heard him growl in anger. Seconds later, Dom stepped in between both of us, looking at Sean. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna give him a fat lip." I said, behind him.

"Shut up, Alex!" Dom yelled. "Is there a problem here?" he repeated.

"No, there isn't." Sean walked away with Neela then he peeled out of here in her car.

Dom turned around to look at me and said "What was that about?"

"I honestly don't know. He was asking me about things, then he blew up at me."

"Alex, I like Sean… I don't wanna have to kick his ass for you."

"No need." I scoffed. "I can take care of myself." then with that, I walked away.


	7. I Almost Died Twice

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Six…  
…I Almost Died - Twice…

...Alex POV:

I was beyond fried and ready to hit or attack someone. I guess Mom was right, I do have anger issues. Ugh! As I was walking farther and farther away, I hear Dom yell "_You… _leave her alone, _Brian_ go get her!"

I assume the 'you leave her alone' part was aimed at Han and I'm not going anywhere with Brian. I refuse. I'll just keep walking and find my own way home. I can't believe Sean was acting the way he was. What the hell was his problem? It's not like I go out of my way, telling people my life story. I don't. People ask me and I tell them. It's not my fault my life ended up the way it did. I mean, I had no control over the bad stuff.

I don't know what happened seconds later. Everything happened so fast. I heard a car coming and assumed it was Brian or something. Then I heard Dom yell at the top of his lungs "ALEX, LOOK OUT!"

What? I turned around and saw a white car, coming fast towards me. I froze in fear.

The second after that, right before the car was about to hit me, I felt someone grab me and pushing me out of the way, making me awkwardly fall into the water. Nobody really knows this about me, but I can't swim, and I think I was on my way to drown. Slowly I was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Then I did what anyone would have done in that situation, let the darkness take me.

...Author POV:

Han ran as fast as he could to get Alex out of the water, while Dom and Twinkie checked on Brian. He dove right in and at first he couldn't find her, then he went down more and pulled her arms up, lifting her up to the surface. He could tell she wasn't breathing, so he quickly swam with her and pulled her up on the dock.

"No, Alex… you're not gonna do this to me." Han whispered, as he was giving her CPR. "Come on, Alex, breathe!" this time he yelled and that caught Dominic's attention.

Dominic ran over to see what was going on and said "Is she okay?"

"She's not breathing!" he yelled. Han didn't mean to yell at him, but he was trying to save Alex's life.

A few minutes later, of Han doing CPR to Alex, she started to cough up water. She kind of rolled over a little to spit it out of her mouth. Han and Dominic was relieved that she was okay and breathing. Han just pulled her into his arms, not wanting to let her go and Dominic noticed this.

...Alex POV:

Breathe… 1, 2, 3… breathe. I thought over and over to myself. What happened? I was just walking and now I'm all wet. Then that's I noticed that I was in Han's arms. I looked up and saw the fear in his eyes. "What happened?" I whispered.

He opened his mouth to talk, but I saw Brian limping over to me. "Lex, are you okay?"

I gave him a funny look and said "Uh, yeah, what happened?"

"A car was coming at you." Dom started. "And Brian pushed you out of the way, making you land into the water." I looked over at Brian and saw the same fear in his eyes, like Han. "Then Han jumped in after you and gave you CPR."

"Oh." was all I could say. Even after what I did to Brian and threatening to hit him, he saved my life. I looked up at him. "Thank you, Brian."

He smiled at me and said "No problem." I nodded, then looked back down. I rested my head on Han's chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Can you swim?" Twinkie asked me.

I chuckled and said "Uh, not so much."

"Come on." Dom said. "Let's go back to Han's." then him and limping Brian walked away with Twinkie.

I looked up at Han and said "Thanks for… also saving my life."

He smiled and said "You're welcome, but that scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah." he nodded. "I know." then his lips were inching closer and closer to mine.

Oh my God! Han was going to kiss me. Right before our lips were about to touch, I hear Dom yelling "Han, get Alex and let's go!" I sighed, then Han helped me up and we walked over to the cars. I saw Dom and Brian glare at Han the whole way, then Dom looked at me. "You're coming with me."

"But…"

"No but's."

"Dom, I don't want to get your seats wet."

He frowned and said "I got leather… so get in the car." he opened it and got in. I smiled at Han before him and Twinkie got into his, while Reiko and Earl jumped into Brian's car and I slowly got in with Dom and he drove off. After two minutes of silence, he spoke. "How are you really?"

"I'm okay now."

"So much for taking care of yourself, huh?" he joked.

"Ha - Ha… very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, did you see who was driving?"

"No, everything happened so fast all I remember is tinted windows on a white car."

He nodded and said "We've never seen that car before and we don't know why it was going after you, but I want you to stay with me or Brian."

I scoffed and said "I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a place to stay."

"We don't know who that was, Alex." he said, in a irritated tone. "It's my duty to keep you safe."

"Dom…" I sighed.

"When your mother died, you came to me because you had no where else to go. I gave you my word that I'd keep you safe, no matter what."

"I know."

"Well then." he paused. "I may have had Brian put you in juvie, but nothing's changed. I'm still going to be the annoying over protective brother." I rolled my eyes, because I know where this was going. "So with that in mind." Yep, here it goes. "What's up with you and Han."

"I don't know."

"You just met him."

"So." I shrugged my shoulders. "He's nice and easy to talk to." Dom glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "He saved my life."

"So did Brian."

"Dom, I was pissed at Brian and you know why. It wasn't just the juvie thing."

"And I kicked his ass for it… twice."

"I didn't."

"You hit him last night, doesn't that make both of you square?"

"Not even close."

"Well, I told Han to stay away from you."

I scoffed and said "If he doesn't?"

"He knows what will happen." Um, Han must not care too much. Hello! He almost kissed me.

"Oh, no… the "Big Bad Dominic Toretto." I used my quotation fingers to add the effect. "Going to beat him up at the playground?"

He chuckled, nodding his big dome he calls a head, and said "Just wait and see."

"I don't want to." I pouted, looking out the window. "Dom, I'm over eighteen. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"That may be true, but I've accepted the role of big brother the day you came into my life." I growled, then crossed my arms over my chest. This isn't fair.

We pulled up to Han's garage a few minutes later. He parked the car and we both got out. I slammed his car door, then I stomped my feet, like a five year old all the way to one of the couches. I didn't care and I didn't even look at anyone, I just say there looking down at the ground. I waited till Dom, Brian, and Han sat down next to me, then I smirked, looking right at Han.

"So." I started. "No drifting lessons today?"

Before he could say anything, Dom said "You were going to teach her how to drift?"

"I thought about it."

"Good luck with that." Dom laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dominic?" he didn't say nothing. "I know how to race. You've seen me do it."

He gave me a funny look, then said "Anyway, back to important things." I rolled my eyes. "Where are you staying at?"

"My godmothers house."

"You have a godmother?"

"I didn't even know who I was staying with until I met her and she told me who she was, but she knew Mom in high school."

"Oh." he nodded.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm guessing, just like Johnny, it was the drugs that brought them all together." I sighed. "But… she's cool."

"Okay, you can stay there, but if you need to get a hold of me."

"Wait!" I held up my hand and dug my cell phone with the other hand. "My phone got wet when I flew into the water."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I'll get you another one."

"Uh, thanks, Brian." I nodded.

"We're going to write our numbers down for you. If you need us, then we'll get to you in a flash."

"Fine, Dom." I said, looking away. Then a few minutes later, they started talking about that car the almost hit me. I tuned them out the best I could, because I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to throw my phone, I couldn't play on it or go on the internet and look up stuff. Seconds later, I heard a car pull up and I looked over. Hmm… the fuckin' jerk is back. I wonder what he's going to tell me this time. This is going to get interesting.


	8. My Wing Man Has Arrived!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Seven…  
…My Wing Man Has Arrived!…

I sat there watching Sean get out of the car first and then I saw Neela get out. Then the little door opened, then she started to pull the seat up, but why? Then I see someone who looked very familiar get out of the back seat. I screamed, jumping to my feet. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. My wing man was here!

I ran up to him, almost knocking Neela down. He gave me that cheesy smile and I jumped into his arms.

"I missed you, Girl!"

"I missed you too, Rome!" he was hugging me, spinning me around. "I didn't know you were coming this soon."

"I had to." he said, then backed up to look at me. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." I shrugged. "But I'm sure Dom will fill you in." he nodded, then hugged me some more.

I heard Dom clear his throat, in a very annoying way. I just wanted to laugh. I wonder what he'd do if I ran up to Han and give him a big smooch? I'll have to test that theory later. I let go of Rome as Brian, Han, and Twinkie was walking up to us.

"How was the flight?" asked Brian.

"Long, but not as bad as I thought."

I briefly glanced over at Sean and he looked pissed off. The same way he was looking when I was about to hit him. Hmm. He might have saw me hug all up on Rome.

"Did Letty or Mia say when they're coming?"

Rome shook his head and said "No."

I noticed how Dom's face fell when Rome told him no. Something must have happened for Dom to look like that. I mean, I know how much he loves Letty and whatnot. I got ripped out of my thoughts when Sean stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I balled up my fist. I got no response, he was just glaring at me. "Did you still want that busted lip? Or how 'bout a black eye? I _can_ do both." he was trying to get closer to me, trying to make me flinch, but I didn't. "I've been through a lot worse than you can ever imagine and I am damn sure… I'm not scared of you." I was not backing down, no way.

Seconds later, I hear Dom mumble something under his breath as Rome got into Sean's face. "We gotta problem?" I was so happy Rome was here. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back.

I saw Sean looked passed Rome to me and said "Did you sleep with him too?" My jaw dropped, he went _there_ again.

"What!" Rome kind of yelled. "Why you talking shit about shit you know nothing about, little boy? I don't give a fuck if you did pick me up from the airport."

I looked back and said "Dom, you better do something or I will." Dom groaned, then I let go of Rome to look at him. "It's really good to see you buddy!" he nodded, not looking away from Sean. I walked over to Han. "Can you take me home for a little bit, so I can change?" He glanced at Dom for a second. "Don't look at him, you don't need his permission. You're a grown ass man."

"Alex." I heard that irritated tone, when he said my name.

"Shut up, Dom." I said, raising up my hand. "I just need to go change clothes, no need to have a cow." I looked back at Han. "Well?"

He nodded and said "Let's go."

I smirked at Dom and said "I'll be back." then me and Han got into his car and he drove off.

There was ten minutes of that awkward silence, then he said "So, what's Sean's problem with you?"

"I have no clue, but he seems to think that I've slept with everyone."

"Have you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Sean might be acting like this because I lost my virginity to him on my fourteenth birthday." Han nodded. "And he's acting like a jealous boyfriend or something, we never dated. We were best friends and that was it. Plus I know he knows nothing about my life after I moved away from him, so I don't know why he's treating me like I'm some kind of slut."

He smiled at me and said "I don't think you are." Wow, the look he just gave me. I have massive butterflies. "Would you tell him about your life when you went back to L.A.?"

I shook my head and said "No, I try not to talk about it."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Parts of it, but not with Dom, Letty, Mia, or Rome." I paused and sighed. "Most of it was because of Brian, Tran, and Tran's cousin Lance." Han made an 'O' shape with his lips. "Well, it's fine now, I guess. Dom and Rome kicked Brian's ass and I haven't completely forgave him, but he did save my life today." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, on the bright side, Tran's in prison, and Lance is… gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Okay, I didn't know at the time, when I sunk Tran's sister's car, that Dom and Rome put Lance into the trunk, till after the fact." I paused. "Nobody knows about that except for us." he nodded. "Not even Tran, he thinks Lance got killed by the cops or something, and I don't know how that story goes, all I know is Tran believes it."

I noticed that we pulled up to Veronica's house, then Han turned off the car and looked at me. "I want you to know… that you can trust me, with anything. I mean, anything you tell me will stay between us."

I was thinking in my head if I should trust Han. I've heard these lines before with Brian and I didn't want to get hurt again. I just nodded and said "Okay." he smiled. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." he smirked, then I got out of the car and went into the house.

It's quiet and empty in here. I think I should get a cat or something, maybe a dog. I ran up into my room and went into my suitcase to pick out a new outfit and shoes. I took a five minute shower then put on jeans, a white tank top, and white Van's. I threw my wet hair in a bun and put my license, keys, and money into my pocket. Before I walked out of the house I left my phone and a note for Veronica on the kitchen counter.

_"Godmother,_

_I had a slight catastrophe with my phone. I got pushed into the water and got it all wet, and so water and electronic devices don't go mesh well together. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get my phone wet. If you need to get a hold of me, I'll leave you the number where to reach me. Well, gotta go._

_- Alex"_

I put down Han's number at the bottom. I mean, I didn't want her to worry about me. After that, I left the house and got into Han's car. He had this cheesy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You look amazing."

I blushed and said "Thanks."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay, let's grab a bite to eat then head back to the garage."

"What? Is this like a… date?"

"More like a lunch date, you interested?"

"Of course." I smiled.

He nodded and said "Okay, let's go." then he turned on his car and drove off.

See, he must not care about Dom telling him to stay away from me. We're going on a lunch date. How awesome, because Han is so adorable and he's probably not trying to be. Well, it's good that Rome is back. I wonder what happened after I left? I'm kind of hoping that Sean got knocked the fuck out by Rome.


	9. Stop All the Fighting

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eight…  
…Stop All the Fighting…

Han ended up buying me some chow mein, orange chicken, and fried rice with an ice cold Pepsi. It was funny when he tried to get me to eat some sushi, but I wasn't having it. He just laughed at me and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. What he did was cute, but I'm sure it tasted gross, and I'm sure he enjoyed every bite of it. Eww.

We went back to the garage with the food he bought for us. As I sat down on the couch, I noticed Earl, Twinkie, and Reiko wasn't here. Then I saw Neela looking pissed off, and Sean had a black eye. Ha - ha! Nice. That's what he gets for fucking with me. Seconds later, Rome jumped on the couch next to me. I laughed opening my food container.

"Did your food radar go off?" I asked him.

"You know it, Baby Girl."

"Well, it's your lucky day, Rome… I got you chopsticks."

I put the chopsticks in his hand, then he looked at me like I was crazy. "What… what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Uh, eat."

"You ain't got no fork or somethin'… maybe a spoon?"

"No, silly… we _are_ in Japan."

"I don't know how to use these."

"It's easy. If all else fails, stab it, or something."

He laughed and said "I'll try."

Dom walked up to us and said "What's that?"

"It's called food, Dom."

He frowned and said "No, shit."

"Well, you asked." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright, Smart Ass, did you figure out what kind of car you want?"

I looked up at him and said "Well, that hasn't really crossed my mind, since I could have died twice today."

"What!" yelled Rome and Sean.

I looked at Sean like he was crazy. First - he acts all stupid with me, ready to rumble at the docks and here, and now this. I rolled my eyes at him, then looked at Rome. "He." I pointed to Dom. "Didn't tell you about that?"

"Not yet, Alex." Dom kind of yelled. "You know how he gets when something like that involves you." Wow, Dom sounded more irritated than ever. I sure do have a knack for pissing the world off one person at a time.

"Excuse me, Dominic! I went to go change my clothes and I thought you would have told Rome what was going on. Maybe you should have put up a big flashing sign with bright ass lights that said 'Do not tell Rome you almost died twice today' because that would have been _very_ helpful."

I heard a few giggles, then Dom chuckled rubbing his forehead. "You know, Alex… you are going to be the death of me."

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me."

"If you love me, you'll give me a piece of your orange chicken."

I stabbed it with a chopstick and said "Here… remember to chew before you swallow."

Dom laughed as he took it, then shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He handed the chopstick back to me and said "Here's your thingy." which really sounded like "Hurs fer fingy."

I laughed, almost choking on my fried rice. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ass." I looked over at Rome, he was looking at me with a serious face, and he wasn't eating. Okay, he must be really upset about me if he isn't eating. Food is like his first love. "Yes, Mr. Roman Pearce?"

"Tell me what happened."

I sighed, then put my food container on the coffe table in front of me, and said "I was walking away from everyone, a white car with tinted windows was coming at me. Brian pushed me out of the way, making me fly into the water."

"You can't swim."

"I'm getting to that." I paused. "So, from what I was told, Han went in there after me, did CPR, and saved me."

"So, you almost got hit by a car and you almost drowned?"

Both me and Rome looked over at Sean, and I said "Don't act like you give a fuck now."

"I do care, Alex."

I felt Rome start to get up, I jumped on top of him holding him down, and he said "You wanna black eye on the other side?" So, Rome did punch him. Sweet! But I'm done with the fighting for today.

"Everyone needs to stop fighting and arguing." ordered Dom.

A minute later, we all hear "I can't take this anymore." Neela was power walking over to her car.

Sean glanced at me, then went after her. "Neela… wait."

"No, Sean, I'm sick of this shit." she got into her car and peeled out, then Sean got into his, and chased after her.

"Hmm. I didn't see that coming." I joked, as I went back to my seat on the couch. I grabbed my food, then me and Rome started eating it.

Dom sat in a chair across from me and said "Alex, you and Sean need to quit fighting."

"He's the one that's been starting it, acting like an idiot."

"I already told you, I don't wanna have to beat his ass for you."

"Then I will." Rome said, raising his hand.

Dom frowned and said "There's no need for that."

"I don't know, Dom… Rome is like my bodyguard. Regardless who it is, do you think he's going to let anyone mess with me?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

"Listen, we need to stick together. We don't know who was in that car. It can be anyone, so you need to stop fighting with each other."

"Dom, I was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time or something."

"Alex, you didn't see how fast they were driving." said Brian. "They were aiming towards you."

"And thanks to you, it looks like they missed."

"Well, just be careful."

I looked up at Dom, gave him a half-ass salute, and said "Yes, Captain!" He rolled his eyes, then I looked over at Han. He was looking down, mostly playing with his food. I wish I knew what he was thinking or not thinking. I was snapped out of my daze when Dom spoke.

"So, Alex, what kind of car do you want?"

"I don't know, can you give me a minute to think? Any car of my choice?" Dom nodded and Brian groaned. "So if I want a Bentley or a Rolls Royce, I can have it?"

"Alex…" Brian whined.

"Within reason." said Dom.

"Well, if I have to pick "within reason." using my quotation fingers. "Then that really isn't a car of my choice, now is it?"

"You want a Bentley?"

"No, Dom, I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"Well, what do you want then?"

I looked at Brian and said "Don't get your pants in a festival… come back in an hour and ask me again." Both Dom and Brian groaned and walked over to Dom's car. A few minutes later, Han smiled at me and joined them. I turned to Rome. "What kind of car should I get?"

"Why are you getting a car anyway? What about your Integra?"

"You don't know?"

"Nobody really tells me anything."

I started to think. "Oh, that's right. You left me a few days after I got thrown into juvie." I paused. "Nobody said anything?"

"Only that you went in there, because of Tran."

"Hmm…"

"I didn't want to leave you, but I had to."

"I know, Rome."

"Then I just hated that I couldn't protect you."

I nodded and said "Well, we're here now and you can go back to being my bodyguard."

Rome gave me a hug and said "You know it… I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Rome let go of me a minute later and said "So what happened to your car?"

"I guess Brian had to make it look real, so the Judge gave him the okay to have it crushed." Rome's jaw dropped. "And now he owes me any car of my choice." I paused. "Except for a Bentley or a Rolls Royce, apparently those are not within reason."

He laughed and said "We'll find you a good one." I nodded and laid my head on Rome's chest. "You still having nightmares?"

I shook my head and said "Not that much."

"Good, but if you ever have any and you need me, I will be there for you."

"Okay." I said, nodding. I know I can trust Rome with anything and everything. He's the only one that has seen me at my worst and he's been through it all with me. He knows more about me than anyone here, including Dom. If I told Dom some of the stuff that Rome already knows, then Dom would hit the roof. "I'm so glad you're here, Rome."

"Me too."

A little bit later, I was still on laying on his chest and felt my eyes start to droop, so I yawned and fell asleep.


	10. A Sweet Confession

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from any Fast and Furious movies or characters… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eight…  
…A Sweet Confession…

...Author POV:

Dominic walked over to Rome a half an hour later. "She asleep?" Rome nodded. "Okay, lay her down on the couch. We have some things to discuss."

As Dominic walked away, Rome carefully laid Alex on the couch without waking her up. He grabbed her drink, then walked over to Dom's car. He took a sip, then said "What's up?"

"I think I might know who was in that car." Dominic started.

"Who?" Brian and Rome asked.

"But I'm not one hundred percent sure… what if it was Tran's sister or other family members of his?"

"What happened to his sister?" asked Brian.

Dominic shook his head and said "I don't know."

"What can we do?" asked Han.

"Keep her safe, we can't tell her who we might think, is after her. If Tran knows what really happened to Lance…" Dominic stopped talking and looked over at Han.

"It's okay, Alex already told me about that."

Dominic nodded and said "Well then, you should know… since you like her, right?"

Both Brian and Rome yelled "What!" then Brian was death glaring Han.

Dominic smacked them both in the chest and said "Relax, we have other things to worry about."

"Me and you are going to have a little chat."

"Rome… relax." ordered Dominic, then he looked at Han. "Excuse him, given Alex's history and since he's the only one that knows everything about her, he's a little over protective… I mean, I'm over protective of her, but Rome takes the cake."

Han nodded and said "Okay."

"None of us… say anything to her about this. She will freak out." said Dominic, as the guys nodded in agreement, then he turned to Brian. "You… need to fix whatever it is between you and Alex. I know she's not going to trust you right away or not at all, but until we know what's going on, you need to talk to her and let her know that she can trust you for now. All of us needs to stick together."

"Okay, I'll try and talk to her." Brian said, running his fingers through his hair.

Han was glaring at Brian, because he wanted to know what happened. Seconds later, he walked away and started working on his car. While Brian and Dominic went into the office, Rome went up to Han to give him the 'little chat' and he told Han what had happened to Alex.

...Alex POV:

_Yawn._

I stretched, then blinked my eyes open. Did I fall asleep? Oh shit! What time is it? I quickly sat up, looking around. All I saw was Han over by his car. "Uh, Han?" He looked up and walked up to me. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"What time is it? And where'd everyone go?"

He chuckled and said "That's two questions." he smiled at me. "D, Brian, and Rome went to go check on some things and it's." he paused to glance at his watch. "Eight thirty pm."

"Oh." I nodded. "You stayed behind?"

"Yeah, because you were asleep and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How sweet." I smiled. Oh my God! Did Han just blush? How cute. I looked down at the coffee table. "Where's my drink?"

"Rome took it."

I smiled and said "Ah, of course he did. He's like a garbage disposal."

He nodded and said "Yep, plus he ate what you didn't."

I laughed, then said "So, when is Larry, Curly, and Moe coming back?"

He laughed out loud, which was adorable, and said "Well, D said that if they're not back by the time you have to leave, then I'll take you home."

"So, it's just me and you?" he nodded, raising his eyebrow. "You wanna teach me how to drift?"

"You'll see how it's done tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"But I'll show you how I do it."

"Yay!" I cheered.

He laughed, shaking his head, and said "Come on."

He stood up, grabbing my hands, and pulling me off the couch. All of a sudden I lost my footing, falling back onto the couch with Han right on top of me. I busted up laughing and said "Sorry… I'm a little clumsy."

He looked at me, then he looked into my eyes about to kiss me. But he didnt. He smiled and said "Let's go."

I nodded as he stood back up and this time successfully getting me on my two feet without falling. He held my hand all the way to the car. We got in and he drove off. What just happened there? Why didn't Han kiss me? I was too engulfed in my thoughts to pay attention to where we were going. Then he stopped the car and looked at me.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to look around.

"At the top of this hill where most of us learned how to drift."

"On a hill?"

"Yeah." he paused for a few seconds. "Are you doing okay?"

I nodded and said "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, Han."

"If you weren't, would you tell me?"

"Possibly."

He nodded and said "Okay, come on. I want to show you something."

"Okay." then both of us got out of his car. He came around, grabbed my hand leading me somewhere.

Seconds later, he stopped and said "Look."

I picked up my head and saw a beautiful sight. We were over looking all of Tokyo. There was a slight breeze, then I felt Han's arms wrap around me, and I felt his chin resting on the top of my head. "This is… beautiful, Han."

"Yeah, I sometimes come up here to think or to get away for a few hours. It's so peaceful." we stood there in silence for ten minutes, then he spoke. "Come on, let me show you how I drift."

"Okay." he let go of me to grab my hand. We walked back to his car and got in. I buckled up, before I shut the door.

He turned on the car, smirking at me, and said "Ready?" I nodded. "You might want to hold on."

"What?"

He laughed and said "It's okay… do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Here we go." he smiled, then started to drive.

The first corner he drifted, I grabbed on to the 'oh shit' handle. I thought we'd tumble off the edge or something. After a few more turns, I started to relax. This was fun and I can't wait to know how to do it. We reached the bottom of the hill and he stopped the car.

"Wow, that was fun."

"Maybe in the next couple of days, we'll get you started."

"Yay!" I clapped my hand's cheering. A little bit later, Han parked in front of Veronica's and turned off the car. "I guess this is my cue to retire for the night." I said, pouting.

"You'll definitely see me tomorrow."

"Are you picking me up at an un-Godly hour?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." he smirked.

"Okay." I nodded. "Then if you have to wake me up at like the ass crack of dawn or something, you should have an ice cold Pepsi waiting for me."

He laughed and said "Fair enough."

I unbuckled my seat belt and said "Well, today has been very… eventful."

"Yes it has." he nodded, then looked at me serious. "We just met and we know this… but I honestly thought I was going to lose you."

"Really?"

"Yeah… if not by that car, then almost drowning. It scared the shit out if me and I'm usually a calm guy, but all I could think about was getting to you and saving you." I was speechless. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "I don't even know what it is about you, even after D warning me to stay away from you or Rome giving me the 'talk.' I just can't stay away from you. It's like a moth to a flame."

"Wow… Han, I -" and before I could finish my sentence, Han grabbed my face and kissed me softly on my lips. I got a whiff of cherry blossoms and I felt like I was in heaven.

A minute or so later, we broke from the kiss, and he smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I nodded, then I got out of the car. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

As I shut the door to the house, I heard Han drive off. I went up to my room and shut the door. I turned on the light and saw a present on the bed with a note, that said:

_"Goddaughter,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your phone so, I got you a new one. It's a better one, the new iPhone. I already programmed the numbers you'll need to get a hold of me or Stan. I hope you like it. I have to work tomorrow, so I'll be home late and Stan is visiting his family. Have fun with your friends and I'll see you later._

_- Veronica"_

I smiled, then opened the gift. That's so awesome that she got it, but she didn't have to. I changed into my usual bedtime attire, laid down on the bed, and played with my phone. A few minutes later, I sent a text to Han.

_"It's me, Alex… My godmother got me a new phone, so here's my number. Goodnight."_

He responded back, within a minute. _"Good. If you ever need me, call me. Night."_

I smiled and played with my phone a little more. A half an hour later, I started to get tired and I went to sleep, thinking about Han and the smell of cherry blossoms.


	11. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

...Ten...  
...Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid...

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

I groaned as I was stretching. I looked at the time on my phone. 8:35am - is what I was looking at. Are you kidding me? I rolled out of the bed and went downstairs to open the door.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

I chuckled. "Thanks, but I probably look like shit."

"That's impossible."

"Han... it's like eight thirty five."

"I know." he smirked. "I let you sleep in for five extra minutes."

"Oh... how thoughtful." I said sarcastically. "Let me go get dressed."

"I'll be waiting in the car."

I nodded, then shut the door. I went upstairs to take a quick shower, then got dressed. I decided to wear blue jeans, a pink tank top, and pink Chucks. I grabbed all the stuff I needed and shoved them in my pockets as I walked out of the door. I got into Han's car and her drove off.

"So... what's going on today?" I asked, as I put on my seat belt.

"Not sure yet."

"Oh."

"But here." he put a 20oz. Pepsi in my lap. "I believe we had a deal."

I laughed and said "Thank you." I opened it up and took a drink. "That is so delicious."

"Good." he nodded. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah... what time did the guys get back?"

"Not till after two thirty."

"Oh, I was beyond passed out at that time."

"I wasn't, I was fixing a few things on my car."

"So what time did you go to sleep?"

"Three thirty-ish."

"How did you manage to wake up early?"

"I don't know, I just do. No matter what time I go to sleep."

"Wow... if I went to sleep at that time, I wouldn't be waking up till the afternoon." he chuckled. "Unlike you, Han... I enjoy my sleep."

"Even with two or an hour of sleep... I can still function for the rest of the day."

"I see... well, I know I wouldn't be able to function."

He laughed and said "I've been doing that ever since I was sixteen." I nodded, then we pulled up to the garage five minutes later. He turned off the car and looked at me. "Neela broke up with Sean last night."

"Bummer." I said, shrugging my shoulders. He smirked, then we got out of the car. I looked over and saw Sean sitting on a chair.

Before I could shut the door I hear Dom say "Alex."

I turned around and he was glaring at me. "What? I just got here."

"Come here for a second."

I shut the door and as I walked passed Sean, I said "Is the honeymoon over?" and kept on walking. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I didn't care enough to stick around to hear it, then I got closer to where Dom was. "You know what, Dominic? One day I'm going to be able to kick your ass and nobody is going to be able to stop me..." All of a sudden I saw an old beat up car in front of me. "What's this?"

"It's a car, Alex." Ooh, who's the smart ass now? I rolled my eyes. "And the day you become bigger and stronger than me, then maybe... just maybe, you'll be able to kick my ass."

"Time will tell, Dom." I smirked.

"Do you like it?" asked Brian.

"Um... what's it for exactly?"

"You."

"Dom... you said a car of my choice."

"We're working on that, but for now you can have this, until you get your car of your choice."

"I picked it out." Rome said, with a cheesy grin. "It's a '95 Civic."

I nodded and said "Thanks guys. I now know what I want for my 'choice' car."

"What?" asked Brian.

I smirked at him and said "I don't know if they have any here or how you'd get it here, but I want a brand spankin' new Shelby GT500 convertible and do whatever it is you do to make it faster."

His eyes widened and said "Those are over eighty five grand."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't care, be glad it's not a Rolls Royce."

There was an awkward silence for over a minute, then Dom said "We'll see what we can do."

"Good." I smiled and Brian was shaking his head. "So, who's going to be working on this one?"

"We will, while you're at school." said Rome. "But when you're here, you can work on it too."

"Yeah, but _you_ might want to change into something else, if _you're_ going to work on _your_ car."

"Right now?" I whined.

"Yeah now... it's Sunday and you have nothing to do."

"Dom." I said, as I batted my eyelashes and stuck out my bottom lip, pouting.

He groaned and said "Fine... tomorrow then."

"Thanks... Dominic."

"Uh-huh." he mumbled, walking away.

"I love you, Dominic."

"Uh-huh!" he yelled.

I laughed and sat down on the couch, playing with my phone with a victory smile on my face. A few minutes later, it felt like someone was looking at me. I looked up and saw Brian staring. "Um... can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I said, looking back down at my phone.

He sat next to me, putting his hand on mine, lowering my phone to my lap, and said "You know what."

Oh, no. I shook my head and said "I don't want to talk about it. Ever. I don't even think we feel the need to talk about it, if it's going to result in me reliving it." I ripped my hand from under his. "So... no thank you."

"We do need to talk about it."

"No, we don't."

"I want you to be able to trust me again."

"Brian, what you did was unforgivable. You may have saved my life yesterday, but trusting you is never going to happen."

"Alex, I've told you over and over that I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

I chuckled a little, then said "You know... Dom, Letty, and Rome told me not to go with you that night, but me being a stubborn idoit, I went with you to check out that place anyway, thinking _you_ wouldn't let anything happen to _me_."

"Alex..."

I raised up my hand and said "No... you wanted to talk, now let me finish." I paused to take a deep breath. "I thought you would protect me, Brian. But no... you were off somewhere with some whores getting your dick sucked, leaving me behind, and unable to defend myself." I turned to face him. "_You_ let that happen and you think I'll be able to trust you again? You're out of your fuckin' mind."

He leaned in closer to me, speaking in a lower voice. "I never forgave myself for letting that happen to you." he sighed. "Lex." Oh no, he didn't. I gave him a dirty look. "I mean, Alex... all of that stuff I said to you before it all happened, was the truth."

"Uh-huh, yeah and look what happened... you broke my heart and made me go through the worst experience I've ever been in." I stood up, looking down at Brian. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore." then I walked away. Oh shit! I didn't realize that Sean was still sitting there. Oh well. I went outside to calm down and think, before I were to go crazy on Brian.


	12. The Secret Hideout

...Eleven...  
...The Secret Hideout...

I stood there thinking and wanting to knock Brian the fuck out. There is no way in hell, I'll _ever_ trust him again. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming up to me. I didn't bother to see who it was, but I said "If that's you, Brian... you better turn around and walk away, before I knock the shit out of you."

"I'm not Brian."

I groaned, shaking my head. "Well... the same goes for you too, Sean."

"What were you and him talking about?"

"Nothing... it doesn't matter. It happened in the past and that's where it's going to stay."

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sean."

"Alex... were you raped?"

I shot a dirty look at him and said "I told you I didn't want to talk about it!"

"Regardless what has happened between us in the past couple of days, I still care about you. Come on, we were best friends. We told each other everything, before you moved away."

"Yeah, well according to you, I didn't change for the better."

He sighed and said "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know you knew Toretto or Brian. I just kinda lost it."

"Yeah well, Dom is like a big brother to me, same goes with Rome. But with Rome, I trust him more than anyone and Dom is a very close fuckin' second."

"What about Han?"

"I like him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, he's a good guy." Sean nodded.

"Yeah." I paused. "So, what happened with you and Neela?"

"She got pissed that I was acting dumb over you."

"Do you want me to talk to her and let her know that, there is nothing going on between us."

"Why can't anything happen between us?"

I frowned and said "Because... that would just be weird."

"Why? We've had sex before."

"Sean... I was fourteen and I don't feel that way towards you."

"Like the way you do Han or Brian?"

"Whoa... whoa, Skippy! Stop right there. I have no feelings for Brian anymore."

"So you were into him, right?"

"Okay... before I knew Brian was a cop, before I knew he slept with my best friend, and before all that other shit happened, I met him a few days after I got to Los Angeles, and this was before I met Dom. I knew him first and he's the one that introduced me to Dom, Rome, Letty, and Mia." I paused. "Anyway... he was telling me all these things to butter me up, making me fall for him and when I didn't give it up to him, he kind of ignored me and started messing with Mia. The reason why I wouldn't have sex with him is because right before that, he started acting different... something was just off to me about him. A little bit after that is when that shit happened and then he threw me in juvie... thanks to Dom."

"Damn..." Sean shook his head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Who raped you?"

I stayed silent for a minute, then said "Tran's cousin Lance and this other guy named Kwan... and I don't think Dom knows about the other guy."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told him and you better not say a word either. Only Rome knows and I try to block out as much as possible. After it happened, Kwan supposedly disappeared."

"Have you got help for it?"

"No... all I had was Rome. Helping me through it and being there whenever I needed him."

"Shouldn't you get help?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait till I go back to the states, if I do ever go." I looked over at Sean. "How did you end up here?"

"Well... my mom kicked me out of Tucson, for street racing. I was racing this dumb jock at this housing development. Well, I won the race but they got in an accident and I flipped my car a bunch of times, so my mom sent me to live here."

"You said they... who are they?"

"The dumb jock and his hot girlfriend. We were racing to see who gets her."

I laughed and said "That's funny."

"Yeah."

"Good times." I nodded.

"Look... I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I mean, I have missed you."

"You're forgiven and I missed you too, Sean." I paused to think. "So... after I was forced to get on the plane, what happened to Grandma?"

"Oh, boy." he shook his head. "The day after you left and Bob was still in jail, she had another guy moving into her house."

"Wonderful, I see she didn't waste any time." I laughed.

"Yeah, that guy is still there, even when I came over here."

"Wow... she kinda settled down then. Ha! More power to her, I guess."

"But the thing is... now, he's like in his nineties."

I laughed out loud. "I bet her mother is proud. Looking down from up above, seeing her daughter be a gold digging skank." I shook my head. "Damn... I could not stand that vile woman."

"Yeah, after you left, she ignored me."

"Well good... you didn't need to be around her." I heard footsteps coming up to us. "Brian, if that's you... I will knock the shit out of you."

"It's not Brian."

I turned around and smiled. "Hi... Han."

"Hey... is everything okay?"

"Yeah, me and Sean came to an understanding... I guess."

He nodded and said "Okay, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Anything to keep me away from Brian."

Han chuckled and said "Yeah... D and Rome suggested you get away for a while."

"I'm down." I looked at Sean. "Go work things out with Neela and let her know she has nothing to worry about."

He nodded and said "Okay."

"Ready?" Han asked me.

"Yeah." then we got into his car and he drove off. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Oooo... I'm intrigued." I said, with a laugh. "Is it one of those secrets that if you tell me, then you'd have to kill me?"

"No." he paused. "Just wait and see."

"You're not taking me out to the desert to end me... are you? Wait, does Tokyo have a desert?"

He frowned and said "No, Alex... don't say stuff like that."

"Sorry." he nodded, then I noticed he kept his eyes on the road. I just looked out the window. A little bit later, he pulled into a parking garage and parked the car, taking the keys out of the ignition. He sighed, then looked at me. "I was just joking, Han... I know you'd never hurt me." I paused. "Right?"

"No, I'd never hurt you."

I nodded and said "Sorry."

"It's okay, but don't joke like that." I nodded. "Come on." we got out of his car and went into an elevator.

"Where are we?" he smirked at me and said nothing. I noticed we stopped on the tenth floor. The elevator doors opened and I followed Han out into a hallway. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up bumping into him, because he stopped so suddenly. "Sorry."

He laughed, then opened the door. "Come inside."

I walked in and we were in an apartment of some kind. Han shut and locked the door while I sat down. "Is this your place?"

"Yeah... and nobody, not even Dom knows about it." he paused. "Not even Sean or Twink."

"Why?"

"I just never told them. Dom knows I have my own place besides the garage, but I usually stay over there."

I was looking around. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it's nice to get away sometimes." I nodded. "So... this is the secret."

"I see. This place looks so... homey."

He laughed and said "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure... whatcha' got?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise me." I smiled, then he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came back out with a Pepsi. I grinned as he gave it to me. "My favorite, thanks." I opened it and took a sip.

"You're welcome." he said, sitting next to me.

"So... how long does Dom want me get away?"

"Till we meet up at the races tonight."

"What time is it now?"

He glance down at his watch and said "A little after eleven in the morning."

"And I get to spend the whole day with you?" he nodded. "Yay!" I cheered, making him laugh. "So what should we do?"

He raised his eyebrow and said "What did you have in mind?"

"A nap."

He nodded and said "Okay." he stood up, holding out his hand. "Follow me." I took his hand and followed him into a room. "This is my room."

"Your bed is huge." I ran and jumped on it and he laughed. I got comfortable, then looked at Han. "What are you going to do, while I take a nap?"

"I'll be over at my desk, fixing my computer."

"Okay." I closed my eyes. "Goodnight... I mean, good morning." I paused. "Ugh! Never mind, you know what I mean." I giggled to myself, then attempted to take a nap.


	13. Wonderful! No Races Once Again

...Twelve...  
...Wonderful! No Races... Once Again...

Han's POV:

I sat at my desk watching her sleep. She fell asleep in no time and according to her, I woke her up too early. I just don't know what I should do. I'm starting to really like her, but how is she going to react when she finds out that I know about her past. Thanks to Rome, the parts she said she wouldn't talk about, what that Lance guy did. I can't keep this from her, it might hurt her and I don't want to do that. She's been broken enough.

She just seems so strong and not showing people her feelings. I can tell she's keeping her guard up, but aside from all of that, I think she's beautiful. But I do feel bad for her, no woman or person in this world should go through what she had to. It pisses me off that, Brian let it happen and wasn't there to save her. It all could have been prevented.

I got ripped out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I looked at it and it was flashing _"Unknown Number"_ on the front and I had no idea who it was. I walked out of my room to the kitchen and I pressed the talk button anyway.

"Hello?"

"What's up? Cousin."

"Sup... Kwan?"

"What's up? How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I've been better."

"I see... so where have you been these days?" I didn't really care, I haven't talked to him in a long time.

"Here and there."

"Where are you now?" I asked, as I sat down on a chair.

"On my way to Tokyo."

Alex POV:

_Yawn._

I stretched my arms and hit something hard. I opened my eyes and saw Han sound asleep right next to me. He looked so adorable. I rolled over to face him and moved his hair away from his eyes. Seconds later, he smirked and next thing I know, I'm underneath him. He had grabbed me, flipped me, and it all happened so fast. I was laughing.

"Oh no... did I wake you?" I joked.

"Yeah, you punched me in the chest."

I giggled and said "My bad... we're even. That's what you get for waking me up so early."

He laughed and said "Okay... next time I'll wake you up at eight forty."

"Yay!" I cheered. "I get to sleep in? Ten minutes? Whoo-hoo!"

He laughed out loud, then he pushed my hair out of my face, looking into my eyes. Han smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. A little bit later, his shirt came off and my shirt was coming off. Then all of a sudden he stopped and said "We should do this another time."

What? "Um... why? It's fine. I'm not going to tell Dom or Rome." I really liked Han and I haven't been with a guy since that horrific night. I wanted Han to help me forget about my past and I know it would help.

He sat there looking like he was thinking for a minute, then he said "Are you sure?"

"Yes... Han."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

Huh? I gave him a funny look and said "I want to."

He looked at me, then he climbed back on top of me, and kissed me softly on the lips. From then on, the rest of our clothes came off and I forgot about what had happened today with Brian and that uncomfortable talk with Sean.

After it was over, a hour and a half later, I laid in Han's arms thinking as he was tickling my sides. During that whole time, he made me feel safe and he was extremely gentle. It was like a whole different experience, because I've never been with a guy that cared enough to ask me if I was okay. But overall... it was great.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah... are you okay?"

"Yep."

I rolled over to look at him and said "So, when do we have to be at the races?"

He looked at his watch and said "In an hour."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah... go ahead." I nodded, then grabbed the top blanket wrapping it around me. I grabbed my clothes that were flung on the floor and walked into his bathroom.

I let the hot water hit me and it felt wonderful. I'm pretty sure Dom and Rome will get a little urked that I slept with Han. I'm not going to tell them. They will just act all crazy. Don't get me wrong, I'm so greatful that they care, but I'm eighteen... not five. I'm liking Han more and more. I wonder if he likes me? God, I sound like I'm in the fifth grade. I giggled to myself, then finished taking the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom, ten minutes later, and fully dressed. I laughed because Han fell asleep. I jumped on him and said "Wake up, Sunshine!"

He laughed and said "Very funny."

"You get dressed and look adorable, like you always do." Ha-ha. Han blushed again. "And I'll go wait out there." I gave him a kiss, then left his room.

As we were in his car, he said "So... tonight, you are going to see how drifting is done."

"It was fun when I was in the car."

"Well... it looks cool when you're looking on the outside."

I nodded and said "So... who's drifting or racing?"

"Not sure."

"Do you race?"

"Not really."

"Would you?"

"If there was a good reason to. If it was for something important, then yeah."

"I see... does Dom or any of them race?"

"Sometimes, but it's usually Sean or Brian."

I nodded and said "Oh."

We got to that parking garage where we were at last time before the cops came. There was so many cars, more than last time. Han parked the car next to Dom's and we got out. As I shut the door, Neela walked up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me.

"Yeah... what's up?"

"I'm gonna go find D." Han said to me, walking away.

I nodded, then turned my attention to Neela. "So... what's up?"

"Look, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I was before. I think you are really cool, like when we met and I didn't know you knew Sean and I was acting like a jealous girlfriend..."

"It's fine... it's fine. You are his girlfriend, so it's your right to be jealous once and a while." she nodded. "Yes me and Sean are best friends, but believe me when I say... you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

She grinned and said "Han?" I nodded. "So... is that why you're glowing?"

My jaw dropped, then I said "Holy shit! Am I that transparent?"

She laughed and said "He's a nice catch."

"I know... but _do not_ tell any of the guys. They will freak and I don't want Han to get his ass kicked and have them hitting his beautiful, flawless face."

Neela laughed, then gave me a hug, and said "Your secret is safe with me."

We broke from the hug seconds later and I said "So are we cool?"

"Definitely." she smiled.

"Good." then a few minutes later, the guys came running. Oh crap, we have to leave. "Get in the car." I told Neela. She did, then Han jumped in and started driving.

"Damn... cops." Han said as he was looking in the rear viewed mirror. "Neela?"

"Alex told me to jump in the car... it's okay, I just sent a text to Sean, and everyone is meeting at the garage."

He nodded, then I said "But did he grab your car?"

"I hope so."

"We need to find a new place to race at, this is getting riduculous." Han said, and I noticed a frown on his face. Hmm. Maybe he wanted to race or something. I'll just ask him when I get to the garage, I'm a little tired and I'll just close my eyes till we get there.


	14. Now Everyone's in my Kool Aid

...Thirteen...  
...Now Everyone's in my Kool-Aid...

It's been a few weeks and during these weeks, things were getting strange. I've been hanging out with Han most of the time and he was acting weird and so was Dom and Rome. I had no clue what was going on. I've been going to school and coming to the garage to help with fixing my car, but everyone's been a little distant and I want to know why. It's just irritating, being out of the loop.

It was a Saturday afternoon and we were at the docks, while Sean and Dom were drifting. I'd have to admit, it is cool watching it from the outside. As soon as my car is good to go, I'm going to drift the hell out of it.

Me and Neela were sitting on our own little couch, enjoying the view of the water from the docks, and with the sun shining. It was nice outside.

"So... how are you and Han doing?" Neela asked me.

"Um... okay. We've been hanging out." I shrugged my shoulders.

She nodded and said "I think he likes you a lot."

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?"

"Just the way he looks at you... he looks at you like there's no one else in the room."

"Oh... really?" I grinned. "He's so adorable."

"You two are perfect." I giggled. "So, how are you and him doing... with what happened to you in L.A.?"

My giggle and smile quickly faded away. "Wait... what?"

"Um..." she started.

"Neela, who told you?" she didn't say nothing for a minute. "Who?"

"Han..." my eyes widened. "Is he not supposed to know?"

"No, not that many people do know."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"What exactly do you know?"

She told me, then I nodded. "I'm sorry." she said again.

I looked over to see Han. I found him leaning up against Twinkie's car. "Excuse me, Neela." then I walked over to Han and I was beyond fried. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms. I wanted to so much to slap him in the face, but I couldn't.

"Hey..." he smiled, but his smile went away when he saw the look on my face, because I was not happy. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." he nodded, then he followed me, away from everyone.

"What's going on?"

I had to cross my arms over my chest, so I wouldn't slap him. "So, when were you going to tell me that you knew about me?" his eyes widened. "Who told you?"

He sighed and said "When Rome had that 'talk' with me."

"What did he say?"

"First he told me that I need to keep you safe and protect you, because of what happened to you when you went with Brian. He was off somewhere, while you were by yourself... getting hurt, by that guy Lance. He trusts me, because D trusts me and he just wanted me to know."

"Is that why, you wouldn't sleep with me at first?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you and make you think you're going through it all over again."

"I didn't, Han." he just stared at me. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew... the whole time!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"And then I hear that Neela knows?"

"It slipped."

"Something like that... doesn't just slip, Han."

"I'm sorry."

"You should have told me... God! You've been lying to me and I can't even trust you." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "I had my arms crossed so I wouldn't hit you, so I suggest you let me go." he let go of me and I turned to look at him. "I don't even want anything to do with you, so leave me alone." then I walked back over to Neela.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me.

"No... can you take me somewhere?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, sure." she gave me her keys. "Get in and I'll go tell Sean, bye."

I nodded and said "Okay." then as she went over to Sean, I got into the car.

He should have told me, he knew. Besides seeing my baby sister dead on a gurney at the emergency room and going through that pain that knowing I wouldn't be able to see her anymore, what happened in L.A. was almost the second worst thing I could ever go through. Even more than once.

A few minutes later, Neela got back in the car, started it, and said "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here." I said, looking out the window.

She nodded and drove off. A few minutes later, she spoke again. "What happened?"

"Rome told Han all about what happened in L.A. and I guess Rome had his reasons, but Han didn't tell me he knew."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"Who all knows?"

"Dom, Rome, Sean, Letty, Mia." I paused. "And Brian... but he's the one that caused it."

"How did Brian cause it?"

"Me and him went to this place to check it out and see who was rolling in what. It was kinda like a party. I was told not to go, but I did anyway... because I'm hard headed." I turned to look at Neela. "Well, Brian went off to go get his dick sucked by some whores while he left me behind. I got grabbed and I was unable to defend myself." I paused. "And so that's how it happened."

"Oh."

"Dom and Rome kicked Brian's ass, for letting it happen, and he deserved it."

"Have you been okay... since then?"

"Right now, I think I'm okay. But after all of that, I was so scared and terrified that the... person would come and find me, then do it again. The only person that I could trust to be around me was Rome. He helped me through my breakdowns and my nightmares. Nobody knows this, except for Rome and I am trusting you with this."

"Okay." she nodded.

"There was a few times that I tried killing myself, but Rome being the wonderful guy he is... wouldn't let me."

"Really?"

"Yeah... then I got put into juvie and I was all alone again. I haven't told anybody this, not even Rome, or nobody, but while I was in juvie, it happened again."

"What!" she kind of yelled.

"The... guy who did it and I don't know how he snuck in there to pose as a guard, but he did it for like... a week, then supposedly he got transferred, then I haven't seen him since."

"I'm so sorry, Alex."

"Yeah... well, I have never told anyone that and I've blocked it out the best I could."

"I swear, I won't say nothing."

"I believe you."

She smiled and said "Let's change the subject... do you want to go shopping or something?"

"Sure." I said, then looked back out the window.

A little while later, she pulled up to what looked like a mall. We went in and did a little shopping for three hours. It made me feel a little better. Then she took me to Veronica's. I walked into my room and took a nap. I woke up around nine and grabbed something to eat. Hmm. Veronica isn't here and I haven't heard from her all day. Weird.

I grabbed a banana, ate it, then went up to my bathroom and took a long hot shower to calm my nerves. When I was finished, I put on my sleep attire and attempted to fall back to sleep.

Ugh! I was tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep. All I was thinking about was the fight me and Han had earlier. It was really bugging me that we even had a fight. I sat up, thinking about if I should go get a drink of water. Nah.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue blinking light. What is that? I followed where it was coming from and it was on the side of my phone. That's weird.

Seconds later as I was looking at my phone, wondering why it was blinking, I heard glass breaking downstairs. I gasped, then went over to my door to hear. Then I heard Veronica screaming. Oh no! Wait... what the hell did she just say?

_Boom. Boom._

Gunshots! Shit! I shut and locked my door as I heard voices coming up the stairs. I jumped out of my window, not caring that I was two stories up, to try and get away.


	15. It Looks Like I'm Not Superman

...Fourteen...  
...It Looks Like I'm Not Superman...

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

I didn't know where else to go. I wasn't exactly sure where Dom, Rome, or Sean was staying. I waited for a few minutes, then the door was opened a little. "Han... I know we got in a fight earlier, but I didn't know where else to go." he was looking at me all weird, mostly at what I was wearing. "Ow... I think I sprained my wrist and possibly my ankle."

"Um... what happened?"

I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Hmm. "I wanted to feel like Superman, so I tried flying out my window."

He frowned and said "Be serious."

I sighed and said "Alright, fine." I paused to look at him. "The truth is... I had to jump out the window."

"Why?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer, I heard a woman's voice say "Han..."

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow. He couldn't even look at me, he was looking down. I pushed the door open and saw a woman sitting on the couch. "So... I guess you do like that 'come-fuck-me' attire."

He shut the door, leaving both of us in the hallway. "Nothing happened."

"Yet... right?"

He sighed. "Alex, listen."

"No... you listen." I paused. "We get into one little fight and you go and do this shit? On my way here, from trying to save myself from getting killed... again." his eyes widened, like they were about to pop out of the sockets. "I had a long time to think and I was thinking I'd forgive you for keeping from me, what you knew. I know Rome had his reasons to tell you what was going on with me, but now... forget it."

I turned to limp away, but Han grabbed my arm, and said "Alex... wait."

"Let. Me. Go." he quickly let go. "You know what? You're just like Brian and that's sad, because I do like you... a lot and now." I shook my head. "Fuck it. You guys... are all the same. I really hope she's worth it." then I limped away, into the elevator.

I can't believe this was happening. Someone came into Veronica's house to kill me, but I think they got her instead. But who? And now Han is fucking around with that whore in his apartment. I should have seen this coming and the only people I can trust is Rome and Dom. Nobody else. Where else can I go? I don't really know anybody. Wait, I know... but it's worth a shot.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I stood there and waited for the door to open. Damn it was cold, because all I was wearing was boyshorts and a short tank top. I'm surprised someone didn't try to pick me up. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Hey... what are you doing here?"

"Sean? Um... doesn't Neela live here?"

"Yes, she does." I made an 'O' shape with my lips. "What are you doing here at... four thirty in the morning?"

"I had no where else to go."

"What happened?" he paused. "Come in." he walked and I limped inside, then sat down on the couch. "Why are you limping?"

"Well, I went to Han's... but that idea crashed and burned. I have no clue where Dom or Rome is, so Neela's place was my last hope."

"Okay, tell me what happened and why are you wearing almost nothing?"

"I didn't have time to change, when I had to jump out the window." Sean looked at me confused. "Someone was trying to kill me."

"What!" he yelled.

"Shh... I'm okay. I got away with a possible sprained ankle and wrist."

"I need to call Toretto and Rome."

I nodded and said "Good idea."

Sean pulled out his cell phone and called someone. I was checking my wrist as he was talking to whoever it was. A few minutes later, he handed me the phone and said "It's Rome."

I nodded and said "Okay." I put the phone to my ear. "Um... hello?"

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked me frantically.

"Relax... Rome. I'm fine, all I have is a possible sprained wrist and ankle, for jumping out the window."

"You're at Neela's right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay." then Rome hung up the phone and I gave Sean his phone. "Here... Rome's picking me up in a few minutes." he nodded as he gave me a hoodie. I smiled and put it on, to cover me up.

Five minutes later, I heard a car pull up. Sean got up to look out the window. "It's Rome."

I attempted to get off the couch and said "Thanks."

He helped me to the door, then outside to Rome's car. "You're welcome."

I got in the car, then Sean shut the door, and I buckled up as Rome drove off. I looked over at him. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"I'm taking you to Dom, so you can tell us both what happened."

"Okay... but I may need a hospital, for my ankle and wrist."

"We'll take care of that." Rome was silent for almost three minutes before he spoke again. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Telling Han... about what happened, causing both of you getting into a fight." he paused. "He told me about the fight, after you and Neela took off."

"It's fine. I'm sure you had your reasons to tell him and I understand that... I mean, I would have told him eventually."

"Okay... but I am sorry."

I nodded, then looked out the window. I couldn't tell him what happened at Han's, because I do like Han a lot. A whole lot, more than I've ever liked anybody in the short amount of time that we've known each other and I don't want Dom or Rome to kick his ass, because they would. It hurts, but I have to take care of this one, on my own.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up at Han's garage. Wonderful. Han's car is here, which means he's here. Rome shut off the car and got out before I unbuckled my seat belt. He opened my door, helping me out of the car, then carried me bridal style to the couch.

"Um... Rome? I can walk, kinda."

"Yeah, I saw that when Sean was helping you to my car." he put me on the couch and sat next to me. "Let me see your ankle."

As I lifted up my leg for Rome, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dom, Han, and Brian walking over to me and Rome. I couldn't even look at Han. Then the three of them sat on the chairs across from the couch.

"What happened to you?" asked Brian.

I glared at him and said "I thought I could be like Superman, so I decided to fly out my window."

"Alex... would you stop that and be serious for once."

Oh no, Han did not get an attitude with me. I scoffed, then looked at Dom. "I'm pretty sure, someone was trying to kill me."

"What? How?"

"Well... I was in my room trying to sleep when I saw my phone blinking. Next thing I know, I hear glass breaking, then Veronica screaming, and followed by two gunshots. I didn't have time to change or whatever, so I jumped out the window and got away."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Rome.

"No... but I heard a girl and a guys voice speaking in Japanese as they were coming up the stairs." I winced in pain, when Rome applied pressure to my ankle. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Rome kind of frowned.

"Can I have some painkillers if you're going to do that?"

"Wait." Brian started. "You said your phone was blinking?"

"Uh... yeah."

"What color was it?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Brian?"

"A lot... what color was it?"

"A bright blue color."

"Where was it blinking?"

"The side... why?"

He nodded and said "I think... that was the GPS in the phone going off."

"What!" I yelled.

"Being a cop did have it's perks." I frowned at him. "If we wanted to keep track of someone, they had a chip installed a cell phone or a watch to find them." Brian paused. "But in your case, a cell phone. Where did you get the phone?"

"Veronica."

"She must have got the phone from someone who was trying to track you."

I was stunned and in shock, because I brought that phone with me here and to Han's. "Um, guys... Do you think it could have been a set up?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rome.

"Well, I think Veronica could have been in on it or something."

"How do you figure? She's your godmother."

"Well... Dom, right before the two gunshots, I heard her scream, quote 'I did everything you asked, I had her brought here for you' unquote." I started to think for a minute, while the guys had their jaws dropped to the ground. "No wonder she's been really nice to me."

"You sure that's what she said?"

"Yes... Dom. She screamed it, I heard the gunshots, and I was out of there before they busted through door to my room." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. "Who the hell is doing this?"

Rome patted my leg and said "We're going to find out and keep you safe." I nodded, then scooted closer to lay my head down on Rome's chest. I had a long day, so I felt my eyes droop, and I tried to go to sleep. Feeling extremely safe in Rome's arms.


	16. Guys Just Don't Frickin' Listen

...Fifteen...  
...Guys Just Don't Frickin' Listen...

It's been a week and a half and there's been nothing but drama. After what happened to Veronica and Stan aka Colonel Sanders, I decided not to go back to her place or go to school, because if someone is trying to kill me, that's the first two places they'd be checking. All my stuff is there, but I don't care.

I haven't even seen or heard anything from the cops or anything about a funeral even. Dom heard a story, that Veronica and Stan went to the Caribbean on vacation. I personally think that, who ever it was trying to kill me, had their bodies hidden somewhere, maybe they're sinking at the bottom of the ocean.

So I've been alternating the days, staying with Dom, Rome, Twinkie, and Neela. I've even stayed with Sean at his dad's. I refuse to stay with Brian and I'm still not talking to Han. The only time I do talk to him is if I'm around the guys. I just don't want them to know what's going on between me and him. Dom ended up giving me a cell phone, minus a GPS chip. He even had Brian inspect it to make sure, and there is no chip in my phone.

On the bright side, my wrist and ankle's been healing nicely. Dom took me to a doctor he knows and I got awesome painkillers.

I was over at Han's garage, listening to my iPod, and working underneath my car, I felt someone kick me in my leg. "What?" I asked irritated, taking out my earbuds.

"Can I talk to you?"

I groaned out loud and said "We have nothing to talk about, Han." I paused. "But if we did, why would you want to do it here, where Dom and Rome are lurking around?"

"Everyone's gone, it's just me and you."

I rolled out from under my car to take a look and said "Hmm..." I looked up at Han. "Well, I still don't want to talk to you." I got up and walked over to the tool box. When I grabbed the one I needed, I turned around and Han was right in front of me. "You're kind of... in my personal space."

"I swear to you... nothing happened."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Did nothing happen after I got there?" he shook his head. "Then it must have happened before I showed up, huh?"

"Nothing happened at all."

"Then why was she there!" I kinda yelled. Wow, why am I acting like a jealous girlfriend, when I'm not?

He sighed and said "You told me you didn't want anything to do with me."

"So you go and fuck the first slut you see?"

"I'm telling you the truth... nothing happened."

"Right... well, I said all of that stuff out of anger. I was upset that Rome told you all that stuff about me, when I wanted to be the one to tell you at the right time, but evidently you already knew." I felt my eyes getting watery. "You should have told me you knew."

"Alex..."

"And." I put my hand up, cutting him off. "I show up at your place thinking I can be safe and protected, from almost getting killed but instead, I find a fuckin' slut in your apartment and you half naked." I paused. "After one stupid fight that could have been easily fixed."

"I'm sorry, okay? I've never been in, like... a relationship before."

I scoffed and said "Relationship? I don't recall you asking me to be your girlfriend." But I sure am acting like one.

"Alex... you know what I mean." he sighed. "I've never been with one girl more than two days at the most. I hang out with them, sleep with them, and never call them again."

I put my hand up and said "Whoa, whoa... wait, wait." I paused. "Do you think you're going to win brownie points with me, after what you just said?"

"I'm telling you what I _used to_ do, but ever since I met you... I've changed."

"Except for the day of our fight, right?"

"Alex, for the last time... nothing happened. After you left me, I made her leave, and then I went over to the garage and I started working on my car, till D got there."

"Were you working on your car, to work out your sexual frustration?" he frowned. "Since... you got no nookie from her or me, right?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Usually, I'm tough as nails... but you really hurt me. I mean, I liked you a lot, more than I thought I would and I found you half naked with some whore, that I'm sure was willing and ready to give it up to you... if I hadn't shown up." He opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by Dom's car pulling up. "Don't you think, you should move two feet away from me, so they don't think something's up?"

"No... I don't care."

"You will care, when Dom or Rome busts your head open."

Dom walked up and said "What's going on... here?"

I looked over at Dom as Brian and Rome walked up. I noticed the fire in Brian's eyes, but ignored it. "Nothing, me and Han were having a disagreement on what color to paint my car." I looked at Han. "Weren't we, Han?"

He just glared at me, then said "Yeah." I smirked, then got back under the car to finish it, not caring where or what the guys were gonna do after that.

The next day, it was Friday afternoon. Me, Neela, and Reiko were over at this vacant wharehouse fixing it up for Twinkie's birthday extravaganza. Normally the guys wouldn't have me in a big empty building, but Dom had Brian stay and watch us.

As I was trying to put up the streamers, I looked over at Brian, and said "I get... that you are our guard dog, but get off your ass and help us."

He smirked at me and said "I'll help you up there." he pointed to the second floor. "I need to talk to you."

"What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I headed up the stairs then looked back at Neela. "Be right back." both her and Reiko nodded. I attempted to fix some decorations on the railing, when Brian stood in front of me. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Han? I saw the way he was looking at you. The both of you used to hang out all the time and now you're not. Is something going on?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I'm." he paused. "Concerned."

"Riiiiiight." I nodded, trying to do my best Dr. Evil impression.

"I am."

"I don't believe you." I put my hands on my hips. "What if I said there was something going on?"

"Well... I'd-"

"Do nothing. It's none of your damn business, if I'm doing something with him or not. I don't need your permission or anybody elses. I'm fuckin' eighteen years old... I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"What if I said... you made the wrong decision?"

"Too fucking bad, Brian. You had your chance and you fucked me over for Mia, because I wouldn't sleep with you. Don't get me wrong, I mean... I love Mia to death, but that was pretty fuckin' low."

He grabbed my hand and said "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry? I shouldn't have done that and I wasn't thinking."

"You were thinking all right... with your dick." I ripped my hand out of his grasp. "But not your brains, because it seems... you have none." I smirked. Brian was just glaring at me, then a minute later, he got closer to me, and backed me into the wall. "What the fuck are you-" and before I could finish my sentence, he planted his lips on mine. My first impulse was to get him off of me, but I couldn't. I gave in and was kissing him back. Once I realized what was happening, a minute later, I pushed him off of me. "What the fuck was that?"

"Lex..."

"No... do not 'Lex' me. You need to leave me the hell alone." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "Leave. Me. Alone." I paused. "If you know what's good for you." I tried pushing him, but he pinned my arms to my sides.

"You're what's good for me."

"Bullshit! You're just doing this because I don't want you." I shook my head. "I don't trust you, so I don't even know why you're bothering."

"Because..."

"Because why?" I raised my eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Because.." he took a deep breath. "I love you, Lex."

Oh hell no! "After all that shit you put me through, you have the nerve to tell me that? What, did you think I'd forget everything that happened and say it back? You _are_ out of your fuckin' mind." I shook my head. "This isn't happening and I'm leaving." I started walking down the stairs. "Peace out!" I reached the bottom, walked over to Neela and Reiko. "I'm gonna bail, I'll be back later."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

She threw her keys at me and said "Take my car."

"Thanks, but if I'm not back... I'll see you at the party." I walked over to the car and got in. In the corner of my eye, I saw Brian coming after me, but I drove off before he got closer to me. I drove over to Rome's to relax and calm my nerves before the party.


	17. I'm Getting the Eff Out of Here

...Sixteen...  
...I'm Getting the Eff Out of Here...

I decided to get ready around seven forty five. Rome never showed up, so I'm thinking he's out with Dom, and I guess I'll meet him over there. I wore my black low rise stretchy pants, a brown and pink halter top, and brown Chucks. I did my hair and make up, then took Neela's car back over to the party.

I pulled up and saw the guys cars, all lined up in a row. Good, I'm glad they're here and there's people I know. Although, I'd rather not see or talk to Brian or Han. I left my purse underneath the passenger seat, then I walked through the double doors as the music was blaring ridiculously loud in my ears. Hmm. This place looks festive, Neela and Reiko did a good job without me.

I scoped it out, trying to look for someone. I saw Dom, Rome, Sean, and Brian drinking beer and huddling in a corner. Brian made eye contact with me and I looked away. I turned to walk in the other direction and came face to face with Han. "Can I help you!" I kind of yelled, over the music.

He looked at me up and down, then said "You look... amazing."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "What do you want, Han?"

"To apologize... I'm so sorry." I looked away. I don't have time for this.

Seconds later, a guy walked up to Han, and gave him a high five. I just shook my head, looking down at my crossed arms. "Hey, Cousin!"

Oh my God! I stayed as calm as I could, so I wouldn't give anything away. I slowly looked up and felt my knees trembling.

"Alex." Han started. "This is my long lost cousin... Kwan and his girlfriend, Aurora." Oh shit, she's here too?

"Hi." I said, giving a fake smile.

"It's nice to... meet you, Alex."

The way he was smirking at me, was making me sick. I gave another fake smile, then said "Excuse me... I have to go give a hug to the birthday boy." then I walked away from them as quick as possible. I couldn't believe that sick son-of-a-bitch is related to Han. I started walking towards the exit. As I turned around to see if anyone was following me, that's when I saw _him_. I blinked a few times to see if he was really there and he was. Fuck. I ran to Neela's car, when I felt someone grab my arm. "Let me go!" I ripped it away and kept running. I opened the door and someone closed it. I didn't care who it was, I started swinging. "Get away from me!"

"Alex... Alex, it's okay!"

I stopped to look up and said "What the hell are you doing, Brian?"

"Why are you leaving?" I just glared at him. "What's going on? Why are you going crazy on me?"

I looked back and he was gone. "I need to get out of here." I got in the car and when I put the keys in the ignition, Brian jumped into the passenger seat. "Get out!"

"I can't... not till you tell me what's going on. I haven't seen you like this since after that night... what's wrong?"

I death glared him, then said "Fine." and drove off. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of here and I wasn't going to stop.

Thirty five minutes later, Brian asked "Where we going?"

"I need to leave and go back home." I paused. "Back to Los Angeles... no wait." I paused again to think. "I'll go to Seattle or Chicago, I'll even settle for Kansas." I rambled on.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't let him find me again."

"Who?" Brian paused. "Alex... you're shaking. Pull over and tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't Brian, he'll find me and he'll finish what he started." I felt the tears falling.

"Alex, you need to pull over and tell me what the hell is going on, you're scaring me." I nodded, then a few minutes later pulled into a lit up gas station, and parked in the back. "What's going on?" I glared at him. "Look, I get that you don't trust me because I let you down so much... but I am asking you to please trust me right now."

I didn't know if I should trust him or not, but I saw the worry in his eyes. I nodded, but didn't turn off the car or take my hands off the steering wheel. I took a few deep breaths. "Um... that horrible night..." Brian groaned, because he knew what I was talking about. "There was another guy besides Lance."

"What!" he yelled.

I was sobbing and it was hard to speak. "They took turns, Brian. " Then I rested my head on the steering wheel.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, seconds later Brian pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Lex. If I could take everything back, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm so sorry."

Five minutes later, I backed away from Brian and I was semi-calm. "There's more... a lot more."

"Can you tell me?"

"Brian..."

"How can I help you... if you won't tell me." I looked at him with a blank stare. "I promise, you can trust me. I will not let you down, this time."

It took me a minute, but I nodded, and said "Okay." I told Brian everything. Kwan posing as a guard at juvie for a week. Seeing Kwan and his bitch Aurora at the party and Kwan being Han's cousin.

"Kwan found me." I shook my head. "I'm not usually a chicken shit, but I need to get out of here. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me."

"Including me?"

I changed the subject and said "Look... I'm getting on a plane."

"No, Alex... let's talk to Dom and see what he says."

"No... Brian." I shook my head.

He put his hand on my thigh and said "Lex, you can't leave... not yet."

"Brian... if you ever want me to trust you, then you have to let me get on a plane, and get out of here."

He groaned and said "Alex..."

"You're not listening, Brian." I paused. "I also saw _him_."

"Who?"

"Tran."

"No way... he's in prison."

"I fuckin' saw him at the party looking right at me... I wasn't imagining this."

He groaned again and said "All right, fine... what do you want to do?"

"Get on a plane and get back to the states."

"What about the guys?"

"Take Neela's car back to her and tell them what's going on."

"You're going to be over there, by yourself."

"Nobody but you will know where I'm going."

"Lex, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have no other choice." I paused. "I have my license and passport in my purse. It's all I'll need to get where I'm going."

"What about money?"

I frowned. "Okay... I didn't think that far ahead."

"It's fine. You know, that Dom and Rome is going to kill me."

"I'm sorry... I'm sure they'll understand."

He nodded and said "Yeah, once I tell them what's going on."

"They have to."

"All right... let me drive." we got out switching spots, then Brian drove off. "We have to stop at my place really quick."

"For what?"

"To get you some money."

"Oh." I nodded.

Brian drove to his place and parked the car. "I'll be right back." then he jumped out. A few minutes later, he came back with a thick envelope, got in the car and handed it to me. "Here... you'll need this."

I looked through it and saw a bunch of hundreds. "Brian... I can't take this."

He drove off and said "It's okay... you're going to need it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... don't worry about paying me back. It's fine."

"Okay." I closed the envelope and situated my purse. "Thanks."

He smiled at me and said "You're welcome." we got to the airport twenty minutes later. Brian paid for my plane ticket, but he didn't tell me where I was going yet. Before I went through security and customs, he pulled me off to the side. "I want you to text me, when you land."

"Where am I going?"

"You'll see." he pulled me into his arms. "Lex, I'm sorry... for everything. I would love more than anything to just take it all back." I nodded into his chest. "I care so much about you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you." he backed up to look at me. "Be careful. Once I tell the guys what's going on... we'll be on the next flight."

"Thank you... so much."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. A minute later, he rested his forehead on mine. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." then I turned around to go through security and customs. Within an hour, I was on the plane, in flight, and on my way back to the states.

Author POV:

Brian got back into Neela's car and drove back to the party. When he got there, he looked around for everyone. Han walked up to him and said "Have you seen, Alex?"

Brian glared at him. "She's gone."

"What?"

"Where's Dom and Rome?" Brian asked, but didn't wait for an answer, he just walked away with Han behind him. He found them a few minutes later. "Hey..."

"Hey... Mr. O'Conner, where have you been?" Rome laughed.

"We need to talk. Now."

Dominic saw the serious look on his face and said "Come on... outside." all four of them walked over to the cars, away from the building. "What's going on?"

"Before you start to kill me... let me explain."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Rome said, shaking his head and leaning on the car next to him.

Brian took a deep breath and said "I put Lex on a plane... back to the states."

"What!" yelled Dominic and Rome.

"Listen... Lex saw Tran at the party." Dominic and Rome's eyes widened, then Brian looked at Han. "Did you know that your cousin, Kwan... was the other guy who raped her with Lance?" Han's jaw dropped.

"What!" yelled Dominic. "There was another guy?"

"How do you know about that, Brian?" asked Rome.

"She told me." he paused. "After she saw Kwan, then Tran, I stopped her before she could leave on her own." he paused again. "And when Lex was in juvie, Kwan posed as a guard and did it in there too." all three of them were in shock.

A minute later, Rome got into Han's face and said "So... Kwan's your cousin?" Han nodded. "Did you know he did that to her?"

Han looked at Rome right in his eyes and said "If I did know... he would have been dead." Rome stared at Han for a minute, then nodded.

Dominic groaned and said "Where is she, Brian?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the airport, but she's safe."

Rome pointed his finger in his face and said "She better be, Brian."

"Let's get our shit together, tell Sean and Twink to keep their ears and eyes open, then go to Alex." all the guys nodded in agreement.


	18. Finally I'm Back Home in the US

...Seventeen...  
...Finally I'm Back Home in the US...

I'm so tired, but I can't go back to sleep. Besides, the pilot told us over the intercom that we'll be landing in twenty minutes. I couldn't wait, I just wanted to kiss the American soil. I missed the states, so much.

But, I've been on this stupid flight for over twenty four hours and when I did try to fall asleep, I'd get woken up by the kid sitting next to me, making noise or causing a ruckus and having to get up and switch planes. Twice. I'm just glad I'm far away from Kwan, Tran, and Aurora.

Brian sent me a text before the plane took off that when I land in Miami, his friends Tej and Suki are picking me up. I just hope the guys get here, STAT. I just don't feel safe without them, and yes, including Brian, as much as I hate to admit it.

After I got off the plane and went to the baggage claim, I went to find Brian's friends. In the text he described them and I found them sitting in chairs. "Excuse me?" they looked up at me. "Are you friends of Brian?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm Suki... this is Tej." both of them stood to their feet.

"Thanks for picking me up and I'm sorry for getting you two in the middle of my mess."

"It's aiight." said Tej. "Brian gave me the cliff notes version of this whole situation and you'll be safe with us." I nodded. "Any friend of O'Conner's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you."

Suki put her arm around my shoulder and said "Come on, Girly." then we walked out to the parking garage. We got into a truck and Tej drove out of there.

I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. I sent a text to Brian. _"I'm here. I've been picked up. I'm safe."_

He responded back a minute later. _"Obviously Dom and Rome didn't kill me, but we'll be there ASAP."_ I giggled to myself, reading that.

As I was putting my phone away, he sent another one. _"If anything else happens to you and I couldn't stop it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

Seconds later, I got another one. _"I know you won't say it back and I'm okay with that, but I just wanted you to know... I love you, Lex."_

I shook my head and put my phone away. I was just so confused. Confused about Brian. Confused about Han. I just didn't know what that hell to do. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Tej spoke.

"So, how's Tokyo?"

I chuckled and said "Aside from everything that has been happening... I love it and maybe after all of this shit is over with, I might go back." I paused. "So... how's Miami?"

"It's cool." said Tej.

Suki turned around in her seat to look at me and said "We're close to the beach and the weather is okay." she paused. "Except for the humidity... we can all live without that."

"Yep yep." Tej laughed. "So, where you from?"

"L.A."

"Cool... cool." Tej nodded.

"Are the beaches nice, here?" I asked.

"Yep... the water is clear and beautiful. We should go shopping and buy you a bikini or something."

"Shopping?" Tej shook his head. "Great." He didn't sound too enthused about it.

Suki playfully pushed his arm and said "You don't have to go this time."

"Suki..."

"Tej... it will be just us girls."

"No... Brian told me to watch Alex like a hawk, whether I like your four hour shopping spree or not."

I giggled and Suki said "You're crazy... I don't take that long."

"Pfft... please girl, you do know who you are talking to." he paused. "How long did you take last time."

"Not that long."

"Riiiiiight... it was over four hours."

"No way."

"Way." he nodded.

"Well, Alex didn't bring any clothes and I imagine she needs some outfits."

Tej groaned and said "Well, you two can shop, try on things, or whatever... but I'll be lurking around keeping an eye on both of you."

"All right." Suki pouted, slumping in the seat. I just laughed to myself. A minute later, she looked back at me. "Do you like shopping, Alex?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Okay, we'll head over to the mall right now." Suki said, smiling then sat back in her seat with her eyes forward.

Author POV:

It was at ten thirty five at night. After Brian gave the guys a heads up, Dominic and Rome searched through the party, high and low for Tran while Han and Brian were looking for Kwan. They had no luck and nobody saw them. They were worried about Alex, being so far away from them and not being able to help her. Han and Dom told Twinkie and Sean to keep an eye on things and watch over Han's garage and to stay safe.

Dominic had Neela pack the important things for Alex, putting them in a suitcase for her. Han was the first one to be ready to go. He waited, sitting on the hood of his car, thinking everything through. He couldn't believe he heard what Kwan did to Alex. He was disgusted and angry, plus he would more in likely end up killing him. He snapped out of this thoughts when Brian walked up with a duffle bag and suitcase in hand.

"You ready, Man?" Brian asked, leaning up against Alex's unfinished car.

"Yeah." Han nodded, looking at the ground. A minute later, Han looked at him. "So... where ever Alex is, she's safe right?"

"I wouldn't send her there, if I thought she wasn't. She's with people that I trust that _will _keep her safe."

"I guess I can live with that."

Brian chuckled and said "She's going to be okay." seconds later, Dominic and Rome pulled up in Twinkie's car. Brian laughed. "Everytime I see Twink's car, it makes me laugh."

Han giggled a little too, then stood up straight as Dominic and Rome walked up to them. "You two ready?" Dominic asked.

"Yep..." said Brian.

"Let's go, Twink is going to take us to the airport." said Rome, heading back to Twinkie's car.

A minute later, a bunch of cars with dark tinted windows pulled up, blocking Twinkie's car in the garage.

Seconds later, bullets started flying.

Alex POV:

It's been four days and no word from the guys. As much as I am liking the beach, I can't help to worry about the guys. They should have talked to me like a day or two ago, telling me they're on the way. Everytime I call any of them, I get voicemail and when I try to text, I get no response. Please God, I hope nothing happened to them.

I've been staying in the guest room at Tej's place. It's awesome, because it's on the beach. The beach is his backyard. Me and Suki did some major shopping and it only lasted two hours, but I got everything I needed.

As I was on my new laptop that I bought with the money Brian gave me, which by the way, he gave me over five grand. I still think, he didn't have to because it's way too much for me. I was online, looking through some things I wanted to buy people for Christmas, since it was right around the corner. After a half an hour, I had no such luck.

I put my laptop away, then went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Suki cooking something that smelled so good. "What's that?" I pointed to the pan.

She gave me a weird look and said "Spaghetti sauce."

"Oh... well it smells good."

She smiled and said "Thanks." I sat down, staring at the wax fruit basket, wondering why the hell it was there in the first place. I get that it's for decoration, but wax figures? Really? If I didn't know any better or if I wasn't paying attention, I probably would have sunk my teeth in the Granny Smith Apple.

"So." Suki started. "Have you heard from the guys yet?"

"No... and I don't know what happened or know what's taking so long."

"I'm sure they have a good explaination."

"I just hope they are okay." I looked around. "Where's Tej?"

Before Suki could open her mouth to answer, her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and said "Hello. Hey. I'm fine." she paused, then her jaw dropped. "We'll be right there." then she hung up and turned off the stove.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to get to the shop. Go get dressed and meet me in my car in five."

I nodded, then darted upstairs and changed into jeans, a white t-shirt, and white Van shoes. I ran out to Suki's beautiful pink S2000, got in, and she drove off.


	19. Please Let Him Be Okay

...Eighteen...  
...Please Let Him Be Okay...

Suki was speeding like a bat out of hell. I don't even know what's going on over at Tej's garage. Suki hasn't said anthing, since we left the house. She was too busy trying to concentrate on getting there in one piece, bobbing and weaving through traffic. Wow, this girl can drive. I'm impressed.

Suki pull up and we both jumped out of the car. She ran in first and yelled "Oh, my God, Brian!"

"What?" I got on the other side of her and saw him laying on the couch. He had blood stains and his eyes were closed. My heart sank. I sqatted next to him and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, then looked up at Tej. "What happened?"

"He came here in a cab, a few minutes before I called you."

I ripped his shirt open to see where the blood was coming from. He had a gash on the side of his stomach and a hole in his shoulder, which I'm guessing was a bullet wound. "So, he got on the plane... like this?"

"I guess." Tej shrugged his shoulders.

"He needs a doctor. That is a ridiculously long flight to lose a lot of blood." I said, then Suki nodded. As I started to stand up, I felt my arm being grabbed. I looked down and saw Brian smirking at me. "Brian?"

"If you wanted my shirt off... all you had to do was ask." he laughed then immediately clutched his side wincing in pain.

I suddenly had tears of joy, then I carefully gave him a hug, and whispered "Don't you ever scare me like that again." he just nodded. A minute later, I backed up to look at him. "What the hell happened?"

"Twink was going to give us to the airport."

"Who is us?"

"Me, Dom, Rome, and Han."

"Han?" I raised my eyebrow.

Brian nodded and said "Yeah... when we were about to leave, all these cars came up, including the car that almost ran you over."

"The white one?"

"Yeah." he paused and the look on his face made me think, I wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "Then seconds later... bullets went everywhere."

"Oh, my God!" I was ready to cry. "What happened to the guys?"

"I don't know... we all seperated, but they know to jump on a plane. I told them to come to Miami and get here as soon as they can."

"What if they don't, Brian? What if they're dead?"

"Think positive, Lex. I'm sure they're fine... it's probably a little difficult for them to get on the plane, but they will be here."

"Have you heard from them?"

"Not yet."

"Fuck!" I yelled, then rested my forehead on Brian's chest. He wrapped his good arm around my back. "This is all my fault, I caused all of this."

"No, Lex... you didn't."

Suki cleared her throat and said "Brian, it's really good to see you again... but you need a doctor."

I sat up and he said "Okay, Suk... let's go."

Tej threw his keys at her and said "Take the truck." she nodded, then helped me with Brian to the backseat.

I sat in the back with him, applying pressure to his wounds as Suki drove off. He was looking up at me with a warm smile and said "All I could think about... was getting to you. I'm sure could have died from all the blood I lost, but thinking of you... kept me going."

I smiled and before I could respond, Brian's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Brian! Wake up!" I shook him and got nothing. "Suki, hurry... he passed out."

"I'm on it." she said, then I felt us moving faster.

We got there in five minutes and Suki jumped out to run in and get some help. I looked down at Brian, trying to hold my tears in, and whispered "I'm so sorry, Brian... I've been such an asshole to you." Yep, here comes the tears. "I'm so sorry, Brian... I need you, please don't leave me."

Seconds later, a bunch of nurses came out with a gurney. They carefully took Brian out of the truck and placed him on it. I got out and walking in there with them. A nurse with a clipboard walked up to me and said "What's his name and what happened?"

"His name is Brian. He got shot and lost a lot of blood."

"Would you happen to know his blood type, in case we have to do a blood transfusion?"

"Yeah... it's O - positive."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How are you related to him?"

Shit! Again, I didn't plan that far ahead. I'm not relative, so they couldn't share any information with me. So I said the first thing that popped in my head. "I'm his... wife."

She raised her eyebrow and said "And your name?"

"Alexandra O'Conner... but just call me Alex."

She nodded and said "Okay... Alex, we'll examine him. Go wait in the waiting room and we'll come and get you, when we're done."

"Thank you... and please help him." I pleaded, the nurse nodded and walked away in the direction they were taking Brian.

Suki walked up to me and said "I had to pee... what's going on?"

I turned to look at her. She wiped my tears from my cheeks, and I said "They're examining him right now. I don't know what I'm going to do, if he doesn't make it or if the rest of the guys are okay or not."

Suki gave me a hug and said "If Brian made it here... I'm sure the guys are on their way."

I nodded. "And I'm warning you in advance." I broke from the hug to look at her. "I told the nurse I was Brian's wife." she stared at me with a weird look. "Only because, they wouldn't give me information on him, if I'm not related."

"Oh... okay." she nodded. "That makes sense."

"So play along." I said, then we walked into the waiting room.

I sat in the chair looking down at the ground. I just wanted Brian and the guys to be okay. I've noticed everthing is slowly but surely falling apart in front of my eyes and I felt helpless, like I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"So, do you care a lot about Brian?" Suki asked me, breaking the awkward silence.

"I didn't used to... there was a time when I hated him, for fucking me over too many times and throwing me into juvie." I paused. "And now... I guess I do care about him." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just confused about everything."

"Why'd he throw you in juvie?"

"Because Dom told him too." Suki looked at me confused. "Tran was coming after me, for putting his sister in the hospital, because I beat the shit out of her. So... Brian put me in there to be safe, but I wasn't."

"Oh..."

Twenty minutes later, a doctor walked in and said "Mrs. O'Conner?"

"Um... yes?" I said, looking up at him.

"Your husband is going to be just fine." I let a breath of relief. "He did lose a lot of blood, but we did a transfusion, he's responding well and he's stable."

"Okay."

"We patched up his wounds and there was no internal damage there."

"Thank you so much, Doctor."

"You're welcome. You can go visit him now, he's in exam room number five." I nodded and the doctor walked out.

I looked at Suki and said "Thank God!"

She gave me a hug and said "Brian is a tough guy, I knew he'd make it through this."

I let go of her and stood up. "Let's see how he's doing." then we walked over to his room.


	20. I Wanted to Know the Truth

...Nineteen...  
...I Wanted to Know the Truth...

I opened the door and walked in the room, with Suki behind me. I pulled the curtain back and there was Brian, with his eyes closed, with his shirt off, and bandaged up in two places. I sat next to him and held his hand. His eyes started to flutter and once he saw me, he smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Better." he looked over at Suki. "Hey Girl... what's up?"

"Just checking to see if you're okay, so I can tell Tej." he nodded. "It's good to see you."

"When can you get out of here?"

Brian looked at me and said "Tomorrow, but I don't do hospitals, so I'm gonna break out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay." Suki started. "I'm going to tell Tej to come pick me up and you two can have the truck."

"Thanks... Suk." Brian smiled.

"I'll see you in a little bit." she put the keys to the truck at the foot of the bed. "Be careful, guys." then Suki left the room.

I turned my attention back to Brian and said "I'm glad you're okay, because I don't know what I would've done, if you didn't live through this."

"Does that mean... you love me?"

"I... honestly don't know what it means." I said, shaking my head.

He nodded and said "Fair enough."

"So, no news from the guys... at all?"

He shook his head and said "No."

"They need to be okay, Brian... I feel like I caused all of this." I paused to take a deep breath. "If anything happens to them..."

"Lex... calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

I rested my head on the bed, near Brian's side. "They better be okay."

I felt him put his hand on my head, rubbing it, and said "They have to be... Dom and Rome love you, so nothing is going to stop them from getting to you."

"And Han?"

"I don't know how he feels, but he's going to keep Kwan away or kill him."

I nodded and said "All right, fine."

Brian ended up staying in the hospital for another couple of hours. He got his release papers and perscriptions for his pain killers. I helped him into the passenger seat, got in, and drove back to Tej's place. I noticed the pink S2000 wasn't here and I thought, maybe they went to runs some errends.

But something in the pit of my stomach, told me that something didn't feel right, so I put the car in reverse and drove away from the house.

"What's going on?" Brian asked me.

I shook my head. "Something's not right. Tej and Suki isn't here."

"Them not being there can mean anything."

"Right... but I'm not taking any chances. If something was about to go down, do you think you would be able to protect me?"

"Yes, I would."

"Brian, you'll mess up your stitches and open your wounds, spilling out more blood."

"I don't care about my stitches or wounds... I care about what happens to you."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but until I find out what's going on with them, we're going to be hidden."

"Where?"

"I know a place... Suki told me about."

A little bit later, I was still driving and Brian passed out an hour and a half ago. I made a quick stop at a Walmart to grab some snacks, a pair of sunglasses for me, some drinks, toiletries, and clothes for the both of us. Plus I grabbed Brian some stuff for his wounds and picked up his medication. As I jumped back on the freeway, Brian started waking up.

"Where are we?" he mumbled.

"We... are on the freeway and we'll reach our destination in forty five minutes or so."

"Oh." he said, with a yawn. "But where are we going exactly?"

"Palm Bay."

"Cool." he nodded.

"How are feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah, a little... why?"

"The plastic bag, down by your feet, has your pain meds."

"Oh... thanks." he reached down and picked it up, sitting it on his lap.

"So, what'd you get?" I grinned.

He pulled them out and read them one by one "I got three: Hydrocodone, Ibuprofen 800, and Cyclobenzaprine - muscle relaxer."

"Oooh... you got the good stuff. Sharing is caring." I giggled, then I reached for my Pepsi in my lap, and gave it to Brian. "Take it with this."

"Okay." he nodded, opening the bottle.

"But don't take the muscle relaxer or the Hydrocodone, you'll be drowsy and I need you to be alert."

"All right, Ibuprofen it is."

As he took his pill, I turned down the radio, and said "Can I ask you a question."

"Yeah... what's up?"

"Okay, I get that you had to put me into juvie to keep me safe... even though I wasn't, but I get that. What I want to know is... why did you cheat on me, with my best friend?"

He sighed and said "You want the absolute truth?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Alright." he paused. "Vince told me that you were messing wround with some guy in North Hollywood."

"What!" I kind of yelled. "First of all - I don't know anyone in North Hollywood, second - you and Vince hate each other, so why would you believe anything he's saying, and third - why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, let me get this straight... the reason wasn't why you slept with Mia wasn't because I wouldn't sleep with you... it was because you thought I was cheating on you?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Brian... I just needed to know the truth." I paused. "So when did you find out it was a lie?"

"After I slept with her."

"Oh..." I nodded.

"Lex... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Does Han know about me and you, that we used to be together?"

"Not really... I was so hurt and pissed off with you, that I told him and a few other people that we weren't even serious."

"Why?"

"Because it still hurt too much to tell the truth."

"Oh... okay."

Almost an hour later, we ended up where we had to be. I pulled into a hotel and parked in the back. I paid for a room, then me, Brian, and our stuff went into the room.

"Not too shabby." I said, looking around.

"One bed?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"It's all they had left." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I see." he said, plopping down on at the foot of the bed. As I walked to the bathroom, Brian pulled out his release papers. I heard him yell "Alex, come here for a second!"

"Give me a minute." I yelled back. After I went potty and washed my hands, I walked out of the bathroom. "What?"

He gave me a weird look and said "Why did you sign 'Alexandra O'Conner' on these papers?"

"Oh, yeah that." I laughed. "Funny story, I knew they wouldn't give me any information on you if I wasn't related, so I said the first thing that came to mind, and I told them that I was your wife."

"How did you manage to pull that off?"

"I dazzled the doctors with my wits, plus knowing your blood type helped."

He nodded and said "Yeah."

I went over to make sure the door was locked and I closed the shades on the windows. "I'm gonna take a shower." then I walked back into the bathroom. I had my body wrapped up in a towel, sitting in the corner of the tub, with the hot water hitting me. I was crying my eyes out. Five minutes later, the shower curtain was pulled back.

"Lex, are you okay?"

I looked up at Brian and shook my head, then looked back down. Seconds later, Brian got in the shower and sat down behind me. I laid on his chest as he wrapped his good arm around my back. I noticed he was just wearing his boxers.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Brian rested his chin on the top of my head and said "About what?"

"Everything." I paused to look up at him. "It just feels like everything is falling apart, nothing will get better, and I can't catch a break. It's like a never ending cycle of hurt and pain. It also feels like there's nothing I can do about it. If Dom, Rome, and Han are dead and Daisy's dead... what the hell do I have to live for?"

He pushed the hair out of my face and said "Me..." then he leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips.


	21. Nothing Can Happen Between Us

...Twenty...  
...Nothing Can Happen Between Us..**.**

After ten minutes of making out in the shower, I suddenly stopped and backed away from Brian. He gave me a funny look. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking confused.

"We shouldn't do this." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Brian... me and you." I paused. "That ship has sailed a long time ago. I realize that I _do_ care about you, but nothing can happen between us."

He looked away and said "Is it because of Han?" he looked back at me and I slowly nodded. "Yeah... I kinda figured that."

"Huh?"

"I've noticed the way the both of you look at each other."

"Okay." I paused. "I'm not going to lie... I do like him _a lot, _but everything is just so confusing."

"Then why are you kissing me?"

"Brian... you're the one that came in here and kissed me first." I paused. "Plus all those other times... _you_ kissed _me_ first."

He sighed and said "Fine." he got up and out of the shower. "You know, just because you want or like Han, doesn't mean that I'm going to stop loving or protecting you." I nodded as he grabbed a towel. "That's never going to change."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay, in here?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"All right... I'm taking a nap." then Brian walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I stood up and finished taking my shower. I took a little longer than I was going to, because I wanted to make sure, by the time I did get out that Brian was asleep. I got out forty five minutes later. I dried off and got dressed in jeans and t-shirt, then walked out of the bathroom.

Yep, just as I expected. Brian was asleep and snoring away. I walked over to the night stand and saw that he took one of his pain pills. I put all the bottles in my purse, so he wouldn't try and take all of them at once or something.

As I sat down to watch some TV, I heard my phone ring. I dug it out of my purse and looked at who was calling. It flashed _'Tej'_ on the front. I pushed the talk button and said "Hello?"

"Hey, you at the spot?"

"Yeah."

"Which room?"

"What day is my birthday?"

"Okay... I got it, we'll be there in a half an hour."

"See you in a little bit." then I hung up the phone and brushed my wet hair, while I was watching TV. About an hour later, I heard knocking on the door. I got up and looked through the peep hole. My eyes widened, then I quickly opened the door. "Hurry come in." I ran to grab the stuff that was used for Brian's wounds. "Are they okay?"

Suki and Tej was helping both Rome and Han into the room and over to the bed, waking up Brian in the process. "What's going on." he mumbled.

"Rome and Han are here." I said, then looked at Rome. "Where's Dom?"

He shook his head and said "I don't know."

"Let me look at you guys." I said, but I gave Rome a huge hug first. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." he chuckled.

I let go of Rome and looked over at Han. "How are you? Are you okay?"

He nodded as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms. "I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back as he kissed my neck. I felt the bed shift and I looked over, then saw Brian going into the bathroom. I broke from Han's arms and grabbed the bandages. "Did either of you get hit?"

"I got hit in my leg." said Rome.

"Okay... Han?"

"My arm."

"All right... I'm going to clean your wounds. If Brian is feeling generous, maybe he can hook you two up with some pain killers."

"Some drugs would be great right about... now." chuckled Rome.

Tej stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Aye... me and Suki will be back." he paused. "When we do get back, we'll be getting our own room, but next to yours."

I nodded and said "You two... be careful and make sure nobody follows you."

"Okay." Tej nodded. "I'll text you."

"Bye... Alex."

I waved at Suki and said "Bye." then turned my attention to Rome's leg, taking the old bandages off. "How did you guys get here?"

"A plane. Brian sent us a text to come to Miami, so where ever D is, I'm sure he'll make it."

"Dom... has to be okay." I nodded. "He just has to."

Han put his hand on my knee and said "He'll be fine."

"So... what happened?" I paused. "Brian told me that one of the cars there was the white one that tried running me over, but did you see who it was?"

"Yep... the one driving the white car was Lin Sue."

"Tran's sister?"

"Yeah." Rome nodded. "And Tran was in the car with her."

"Oh great... that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. "I guess they're really after me and who ever is connected with me." I paused to think. "Wait... how is Twinkie and Sean?"

"Twink is fine, he got shot in the arm." Han started. "And the rest of them Neela, Reiko, Sean, and Earl are okay."

Rome laughed and said "I swear, they don't know how to aim right."

"Well, that's a good thing." I nodded and went back to bandaging up Rome's leg. Brian came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Hey... can Rome and Han have a few of your pain pills?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah... it's fine." he waved his hand.

"Whatchu' got, Homie?" Rome asked, looking over at Brian.

Brian looked at me, then I said "Oh... he got Ibuprofen 800, a muscle relaxer, and Hydrocodone." both Han and Rome looked at me with a blank stares. "Um... the Hydrocodone is like Vicodin."

"I'll have some of that."

I laughed and said "You're funny, Rome." I finished wrapping up his leg and pulled out the pill bottle from my purse. I grabbed two pills and gave one to Rome. "Here." I dropped one in his hands. "There's stuff to drink in those bags on the table." he gave me a funny look, then pointed to his leg. I laughed out loud. "Oh, yeah... my bad." I got up and grabbed both Rome and Han a drink, then sat back on the bed.

"Thanks." Rome said, sitting up and popping the pill in his mouth with water.

I looked at Han. "Let me see your arm." he nodded, then lifted up his sleeve. I set the pill in his hand and took off the old bandages off him too and looked at his wound. "Hmm... it's not too bad."

"We removed the bullets ourselves, but it still hurts." He just smiled at me, then took the pill with my Pepsi on the night stand next to him.

"I can't believe you guys made it a week or so, without medical attention." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh... Brian?" Rome said, in a sing-song voice, making me laugh.

He looked at him. "What?"

"You should get a room for me and you."

"Why?"

"Because this little ass room ain't big enough for all four of us. Han and Alex can have this one." He groaned. "Make sure you get two beds."

"Uh... Rome?"

He looked at me and said "Yeah?"

"The only rooms that are available, only have one bed."

"Fine... I call the bed." Rome chuckled. "You get the floor, Brian."

"Oh, great." he started to walk to the door. "I'll be back." ten minutes later, I was finished with Han's arm, then Brian came back into the room. "Come on, Rome." he helped him up.

"What room did you get?" I asked, putting things away.

"The one on the left of you." I nodded. "Text Tej and tell him they have a room on the right."

"Okay, so I'm in the middle?"

"Yep."

When Rome stood up, I gave him a hug. "I love you... I'm so glad you're here."

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Love you too.." he let go and stepped back looking at me. "Do you think a few bullets and a few stupid threats are going to keep me away from you?"

"No."

"Okay, then... D feels the same way."

"All right."

"We'll be next door if you need one of us." Brian said, looking down. "Here's Tej's keys to their room." he put them on the night stand. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I just nodded and gave him a weak smile, then him and Rome walked out. A few minutes later, I sent a text to Tej telling him his room number in our little code talk. I sent _"Unlucky - Quarterback - Odd double digits - Hockey Mask - not a floor on elevator."_

After that, I got up to lock the door, then as I was walking by the bed, heading over to one of the bags on the table, Han grabbed me and pulled me on top of him, giving me a hug. I smiled as I inhaled that smell of cherry blossoms.

"Alex... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That night you came over to my place." he paused. "I swear to you... nothing happened."

I lifted up my head to look at him. "It's okay, Han." I smiled. "You're forgiven. I'm just glad you're okay, because if you weren't... I would of never got the chance to tell you that I'm not mad and that I forgive you."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and all I want is... _you_." he smiled and leaned up to kiss me. He flipped me over to where I was laying on my back, still kissing me. Clothes started coming off and we went at it for an hour. It was that built up I-missed-you-so-much make-up sex, that was long overdue. Afterwards we cuddled and watched TV. Yep, this is the man I wanna be kissing all the time.


	22. We Might be Going on a Road Trip

...Twenty One...  
...We Might be Going on a Road Trip...

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. I got up from the bed and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Han asked me.

"It's Tej and Suki." I opened the door and they walked inside.

"Where's Rome and Brian?" asked Suki.

"In their own room." I grabbed the room key and tossed it to Tej. "Here."

"Thanks." Tej nodded, then both of them walked out. I shut and locked the door, then crawled back into the bed next to Han.

Han was rubbing soothing circles on my side. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Girlfriend? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"So, what do you say?"

I lifted my head up to look at him and said "Wow... officially?" he nodded. "Hmm... let me think." I tapped my fingers on my chin. Han gave me a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. I started laughing, then all of a sudden, Han flipped me on my back, and started tickling me all over. I was laughing even harder, trying to tell him to stop. "Okay, Okay... I give up! I give up!"

He laughed and said "So what do you say?

I tried to catch my breath, then I cupped his face with my hands, and looked him in his eyes. "I'm all yours."

He raised his eyebrow and said "Is that a yes?"

I nodded and said "Yes." he had a big grin on his face, then he kissed me. A few minutes later, I stopped to look at him. "Wait."

"What?"

"I know you asked me to be your girlfriend, like, two minutes ago, but I want to wait till all this shit is over with, before we tell anyone." he nodded. "Because if the wrong person knew... like Tran or Lin Sue, then they'd come after you to hurt me."

"Let them try."

"Han, can I ask you a question."

"What's up?"

"Did you know or have any clue about what Kwan did to me?"

He pushed the hair behind my ear and said "No. I found out after Brian put you on the plane." he paused and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "If I had known, then Kwan would have been dead."

"You would have killed your own flesh-n-blood?"

"For you? For him hurting you?" he paused. "Yes. I'll do anything for you."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "Yes... because I'm in-like with you."

I laughed and said "I'm in-like with you too." Damn, sometimes Han can be so cute! "Well, I'm tired and we should go to sleep."

"Okay." I got up to make sure the door was locked and I turned off the light, then climbed into the bed next to Han. He wrapped his arms aroound me and kissed me on the side of my head. "Good night, Girlfriend."

I giggled and said "Good night, Boyfriend." then I closed my eyes, feeling safe and content in Han's arms.

_Buzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz._

Ugh! What time is it? My phone is vibrating and who the hell is calling me? I reached for my phone and looked at the number. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was a California area code. I wasn't sure if I should answer it, but I pressed the talk button anyway.

"Alex?" the voice said, on the other line.

"Uh... yeah." I paused. "Who's this?"

"It's me... Mia."

"Shut up." I said, in shock as I sat up, leaning on Han.

"I'm serious."

"Damn... girl, what's up? More importantly... what time is it?"

"It's a little after three in the morning."

"Oh, okay." I paused. "Wait. How did you get my number?"

"That's the reason I called. My brother's here."

"Seriously? Dom's okay?"

"Yeah, he called me to pick him up from the airport."

"Where are you?"

"San Diego."

"Oh... thank God." I let out a breath of relief. "I thought you were in Mexico?"

"No... me, Letty, and Vince are here. Leon is the only one that stayed behind."

"He wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I heard Mia pass the phone.

"Alex."

"Oh my God! Dom."

"Yes, it's me." he paused. "I wanted Mia to call you and let you know that I'm okay."

"Oh."

"I've missed you."

"Me too, Dom... I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yep... have you heard from Rome, Brian, or Han?"

"Yeah... they're all here and they're fine."

"Good... I'll let you get back to sleep, but I'll call you back later on."

"Okay. I love you, Dom."

"Love you too, Girl, bye."

"Bye... Dom." then I hung up my phone. I laid back down feeling very relieved. I smiled. I'm so glad Dom is okay.

"Who was on the phone?" Han mumbled.

"Dominic."

He lifted up his head and said "Really?

"Yeah... he's in San Diego with Letty, Mia, and Vince."

He put his head back on the pillow and said "So he's okay?"

"Yep, he's doing fine and he said that he'll call me back later."

Han buried his face in my hair and said "Good." then he started kissing my neck.

I started giggling and said "That tickles." he laughed and before I knew it, we were going for round two, then both of us fell back to sleep.

I heard knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and it was bright in the room. It must have been morning, because the sun was blinding me and it was hard to focus. I got out of the bed taking the sheet with me, wrapping up my body. I unlocked the door and answered it. I came face to face with Rome and Brian looking pissed off.

"Hey guys." I yawned.

"What's with the sheet? Did you and Han...?"

"Oh... stop it Rome, that's not important right now, come in, but leave Han alone." they nodded and walked in. I sat on the foot of the bed, while Rome sat in a chair and Brian leaned up against the wall, glaring at me. I looked up at them. "I got a phone call in the wee hours of the morning."

"Who was it?" asked Rome.

"Dom... he's fine and he's in San Diego with Mia, Letty, and Vince."

"Seriously?"

"Uh... yeah Brian. I did talk to him." I paused. "He's going to call me back later."

"So are we going to San Diego?"

"I don't know yet." I grabbed my phone and looked over at Rome. "I need to wake Han up and get dressed." I handed Rome the phone. "Here... in case he calls."

He put it in his pocket and said "Okay... we might be taking a road trip."

I looked over at Brian. He was glaring at Han, who was still asleep. I rolled my eyes and said "I'll see you two in a little bit."

Rome stood up and said "All right... come on, Brian."

He hesitated at first, then he sighed in defeat, and said "Fine."

Rome started walking towards the door, then turned around to look at me. "We're talking about this later." he pointed at me and Han.

"Okay... Rome." then both of tham walked out of the room.

I got up to lock the door, then I sat back down on the foot of the bed. A minute later, I felt arms wrap around me, and I smiled. "Were they pissed?"

I chuckled. "A little... but I don't care." I turned my head and gave Han a kiss on his cheek.

"So... what happens now?" he asked.

"I don't know about you... but I'm going to get dressed."

"Are you taking a shower?"

I raised my eyebrow and said "Why Han?"

He started kissing my neck and said "No reason."

"Yeah... right." I laughed, then as I was trying to get up from the bed, Han pulled me back down. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "You can get dressed in five minutes."

"Five minutes?"

"All right then... ten minutes."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Forty five."

"Fifteen."

I raised my eyebrow again. "Forty."

"Thirty."

"Done." I smirked.

"In the shower?"

I got up, gave him a kiss, and said "Meet you in there." he nodded, then I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Then Han joined me, a few minutes later.


	23. We're Headed Out West

...Twenty Two...  
...We're Headed Out West...

The good thing about hotel showers, is that the hot water will stay on for a long time. We were in the shower for almost two hours. Our feet and hands were looking like a prune, all wrinkled. Han got out before I did. By the time I got out and completely dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and found Rome, Brian, Tej, and Suki in the room.

"Um... what's going on?" I asked, drying my hair.

"We need to leave."

I looked at Rome and said "Why?"

"Tran is on his way here." I nodded, then got up to get everything together. "D called and he wants us to get on a plane and head to Phoenix."

"Arizona?" I questioned. "What's in Arizona?"

Rome shrugged his shoulders. "He just said that he'd meet us there."

"Just him?"

"No." Brian started. "Letty, Mia, and Vince will be there too."

I noticed Brian smiled a little bit, when he said Mia's name. Maybe there is hope for him after all, since he knows I want to be with Han. I finished getting all of the stuff together, then I looked at Tej. "What about you two?"

"Me and Suk... are going on a vacation for a while, till all of this blows over."

"To the Bahamas." Suki said with a big grin.

"Cool." I nodded.

"Well, let's go." said Rome.

I gave Suki a hug and said "Both of you... be careful."

"We will."

"I'm sorry getting you into my mess."

"It's okay... me and Tej have been wanting to go to the Bahamas for a while."

We broke from the hug and said "Call me and let me know you got there safely." she nodded, then I gave Tej a hug. "You be careful, Mister."

"I will and you do the same."

I nodded, then broke from the hug to grab my things. "I'm ready."

"Let's go." said Rome, heading out the door first.

Five minutes later, Tej got into his truck and Suki got into her S2000, then went one way. While me, Han, Brian, and Rome got in a cab and went the other way, to the airport.

We got to there, a little while later, and got our plane tickets to Phoenix. We were sitting in the seats waiting to board the plane. I was sitting next to Han and I looked over to see what the guys were doing. Brian was looking out the window at the other planes taking off and Rome was looking at me. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I nodded and sat next to him.

"What's up?" I asked, already knowing what this conversation was going to be about.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

He gave me that look and said "Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Why are you?"

He frowned at me. "You know what I'm taking about. You and Han."

"What about it?"

He sighed and said "Okay, I'll get right to it." he looked me in my eyes. "If he hurts you, I will break his neck... and you know D will too."

"I know, I know." I paused. "I know what I'm doing and everything is okay, Han isn't going to hurt me."

"I like Han, but he better not hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

I gave Rome a hug and said "He won't."

"If he does... you better tell me."

"Okay, Rome."

"I'm not kidding, Alex."

"Okay... okay." I nodded, then we broke from the hug, and I got up to sit back over by Han.

He looked at me and said "You okay?"

I smiled and said "Yep, everything is fine." he nodded, then I leaned my head on his chest, waiting for them to call us to get on the plane.

We only waited another ten minutes, then we boarded. Me and Han sat on one side of the plane, while Rome and Brian sat on the other. I leaned on Han, so I could take a little nap, since I really didn't get much sleep the night before, and closed my eyes.

I felt a tapping on my arm and smacked whatever it was. I heard a laugh, then I opened my eyes. I saw Han looking at me with a big grin on his face. I gave him a 'what?' look.

"You need to wake up."

"Why?" I said, stretching.

"We're switching planes."

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Dallas." he stood up. "Come on."

I finally got up after a few more minutes of stretching, then we followed Rome and Brian out of the airplane into the airport, and over to our next terminal. Han sat down first, then I did. I slammed my head on his shoulder, then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Why are you so tired, all of a sudden?"

"I don't know... but all I want is to sleep in a big fluffy bed."

"Didn't you sleep enough already?"

I lifted my head and said "Not really."

He laughed and said "You can go back to sleep, when we get back on the plane."

"I was going to anyway."

He smiled, then gave me a kiss on my nose. Fifteen minutes later, we boarded on our plane, then went on our way to Phoenix. After almost a seven in a half hour flight, we arrived a little after two pm. I didn't even get the chance to go back to sleep. Han kept on messing with me and tickling me. It wasn't even fair. He was lucky, he was being cute.

Once we got out of the airport, all I felt was heat. It was way too hot for me. I wanted to strip my clothes off and run around naked. But I didn't. Brian rented a Dodge Avenger, then we get in, and he was driving around.

"Did he say where he was going to meet us at?" Brian asked Rome.

"Yeah, but he won't be here till tomorrow night."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Enjoy Phoenix while we can."

"Okay, Rome... if I'm going to 'enjoy' Phoenix, I'm gonna need a new wardrobe."

"Why?" asked Brian.

"Because it is too fuckin' hot to wear jeans."

Rome nodded and said "Okay, we'll all get some new outfits or whatever."

"Thank you." I smiled, sitting back in the seat. I looked over at Han, he was almost laughing at me, then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Twenty minutes later, Brian stopped at some kind of mall. I looked around and saw a store. "There's a Macy's... go park over there."

Brian found a parking spot, then we all got out, and went into Macy's. Me and Han went one way, while Brian and Rome went to the other. By the time all of us were finished shopping, it was almost six pm, and we spent over five hundred each, on clothes. After spending all that money, Brian drove us to a Motel 6 and parked in the back. Han got a room for me and him, while Brian got a room for him and Rome, but with two beds this time.

Han was in the shower and I decided to go to sleep. Why am I so tired? I don't know, but I'll get as much sleep as I can, before Han gets out of the shower. I doubt, I'll get any sleep away, but it's worth a shot.


	24. Something's Not Right

...Twenty Three...  
...Something's Not Right...

So, it turns out that I didn't get any sleep. After Han got out of the shower, he decided that he wanted me to go with him and go for a little walk. We walked for a mile and ended up at a Denny's. We sat in a booth and waited for a waitress to come over.

"What do you wanna eat?"

I looked at the menu and said "Hmm... I think I want pancakes."

"Just pancakes?"

"And french fries." I paused. "With honey mustard." I saw the weird look Han gave me. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound normal."

"Well... it's sounds delicious to me."

"Um." he nodded. "Okay."

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"T-bone steak."

"Oh, my God... that sounds so yummy." I smiled. "Do you wanna give me a bite, when you get it?"

He nodded and said "Yeah."

Within fifteen minutes, we ordered our food, and got it. I ate all of my food, plus most of Han's steak. I think, he's thinking that something wrong with me. But there's not. I haven't been eating right for the past couple of days and I was just hungry. After we were done eating, we walked back to our motel.

I got into my pajama's and watched TV on the bed. I cuddled next to Han and said "How much longer do we have to move around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime we've went to a new place, it was because Tran found out where I was."

"As soon as all of this is over with... we won't have to move anymore."

"Okay... but when this is over, are you going back to Tokyo?"

He looked me in my eyes and said "Not without you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to go back there, we can go. If not, then we'll go where ever you want to go."

I smiled and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I sat up. "But I don't want you to go somewhere you don't wanna go."

He shook his head. "I doesn't matter to me... where we end up."

"Really?"

"Yeah... last time I checked, you _are_ my girlfriend."

I laughed and said "I know... I was just making sure." a little bit later, me and Han fell asleep. I was so tired.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Seriously? What time is it? I sat up and saw Han sound asleep. I groaned rolling out of the bed. I walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. I rolled my eyes and opened it. "Can I help you, boys?"

Rome pushed his way through, as did Brian and he said "Sorry to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

Brian glanced at his watch. "Five minutes till three."

I sat down on the foot of the bed. "So what do I owe this pleasure at fuckin three o'clock in the damn morning?"

"What's with all the hostility?"

I glared at Rome. "I'm freakin' tired." then rubbed my eyes.

Rome chuckled. "You'll get your beauty sleep... soon enough."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes. "So why are you two here anyway?"

"Start packing."

"Why?"

"We're meeting D in a little bit."

"Oh... why didn't you say that in the first place, Roman?"

"Lex... why are you so moody?"

I glared at Brian and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno... it could be you two disrupting my sleep." I stood up. "I'll meet you outside on ten." they nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

As I crawled on the bed over to Han, I had the sudden urge to throw up. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, then emptied what ever was in my stomach into the toilet. When I was finished, I sat against the tub trying to breathe. What is wrong with me? I stood up and flushed the toilet, then I brushed my teeth, and walked out of the bathroom.

I sat down next to Han and poked him. "Han... wake up. We have to leave."

"Where?" he mumbled.

"Dominic is here and we have to meet him somewhere."

He lifted up his head and said "Really?"

"Yeah... come on."

He got up, kissed me on my forehead, then grabbed some clothes walking into the bathroom. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and started packing all of our stuff.

A few minutes later, Han came out of the bathroom fully dressed, and said "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded and said "Yeah." seconds later, the door swung open with Rome on the other side. "Damn, Rome... you just come up in here like you own the place. What if I was naked or something?"

Rome gave me a disgusted look and said "Eww." he rolled his eyes. "You two ready?"

"Yeah." Han said, putting his shoes on.

I put my white Vans, grabbed some of my bags, and headed outside to the car. Brian was waiting with the trunk open. I put my stuff in there and he was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You don't look so good."

I just glared at him. "How the hell can you tell? It's dark out here." I was almost yelling.

"Calm down, Lex." he pointed up. "The moon is out, bright, and I _can_ see."

I rolled my eyes. "What the fuck ever." then I got in the car.

Within five minutes, the three stoodges got in the car and Brian drove off. After ten minutes of silence, Rome spoke. "Alex... what's up wit you? Why are you so grouchy?"

I sighed. "I don't know... I just want all this shit with Tran and Kwan to be over with. I'm just tired of running."

"You know... we have to heal, before we try and fight them."

"No shit, Brian... I know that."

"Are you on your period or something?" asked Brian. "Is that why you keep biting my head off?"

"No, dumbass... I already told you."

He nodded and said "Okay."

I sat back in my seat and started to think. When was the last time I had my period? I looked at Han, who was looking over at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Oh no. Not now. This isn't happening. Wait, it's the stress causing this, that's all. I calmed down a little and grabbed Han's hand. "Nothing... I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I saw that Han nodded, but the look on his face, he wasn't convinced. A few minutes later, I tapped Brian on the shoulder. "Where exactly are we going, Bri?"

"Are you bi-polar or something?"

"What? I'm asking a simple question."

"Right." he scoffed.

"We're going to the mountains." said Rome.

"Mountains?" I asked.

"It's called South Mountain... D, Letty, and Mia are there waiting for us."

"No Vince?"

Rome shook his head and said "I don't think so."

"Oh... how are we going to find them?"

"I know where they are." said Brian.

I nodded, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and I didn't even have to throw up. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Han. _"I have a very bad feeling, that something is not right. I feel something in my gut and 9 times out of 10, it's usually right."_ I watched Han read it, then he looked at me and nodded.

Twenty minutes later, we got to South Mountain, and I watched and paid attention to all the twists and curves, just in case if I had to run and get away. We were coming up to, what looked like, a ramada. I saw three people in the distance. Brian stopped the car, then him and Rome got out.

I looked over at Han. "If something happens, I want you to know that I love you. I've never said that to anyone, but I mean it."

Before Han could respond, Brian opened my door. "Come on, Lex."

As I got out, I shoved my phone deep in my pocket. Han got out and all four of us walked up to the ramada. As we got closer, I saw Mia, Letty, and Dom. They had weird look on their faces and they look like they've been beaten up.

"Hey... guys." I said.

"Hi." Mia quickly waved.

"What's going on?" I asked, and before anyone could answer, I heard that familiar laugh. Oh my God!

"Who knew." the voice said, from behind the pillar. Seconds later, Kwan stepped in front of me with a smirk on his face, then I saw Tran, Lin Sue, and some other guy I've never seen before, walked next to Kwan. "We threaten Toretto's family and he gives you up... with a drop of a hat." he looked right at Han. "Hello Cousin." Han glared at him. "Your little girlfriend is one nice piece of ass."

"You touch her and I will kill you."

Kwan scoffed. "You're choosing this stupid whore over your family? You're flesh and blood?"

"You're not my family, Kwan... you never were."

Kwan laughed. "I guess you made your choice."

I looked over at Rome, then I looked down at his hands. His fists were clenched tight and he looked like he was ready to attack. So was Brian, but he kept looking at Mia. All of a sudden, Tran started beating up on Dom.

Kwan laughed. "You." he pointed to me. "Come with me and I'll leave your friends alone."

"Never." I replied.

I looked down at Dom. He looked at me with pleading eyes and lipped "Run." I slowly nodded and Dom got up and was fighting back. Han tackled Kwan to the ground as Rome and Brian tackled the other guy. I started running in the other direction. Seconds later, I turned to look back and I saw Mia and Letty beating up Lin Sue. I just kept running.

Five minutes later, I heard three gunshots and I froze. I was slowly backing up, when I tripped and fell backwards. I felt my head hit something hard and let the darkness take me.


	25. Can You Hear Me? I'm Okay!

A/N: Alex's thoughts are in _Italic._

* * *

...Twenty Four...  
...Can You Hear Me? I'm Okay!...

Han was sitting next to Alex, holding her hand. He's been sitting in that same spot for the past five hours. The door opened, then Brian walked in.

_"Who's here? Where am I?"_

Han looked up and said "Hey."

"Any change?" asked Brian, sitting on the other side of Alex.

_"Change? What change? Can you guys hear me? Brian! Han! Wait-a-minute, I can't move. What's wrong with me?"_

Han shook his head. "Nope. The doctors don't know how long she'll even be in this coma."

_"Coma?"_

"It's already been three months and they said it could be up to a year before she wakes up, if she ever does."

_"I've been in a coma for three fuckin' months? Hello? Can you guys hear me?"_

"How's the baby?" Brian said, gazing at Alex's slight baby bump.

_"I'm pregnant? Oh... my... God!"_

Han nodded and said "It's fine and growing the way it should be."

"Dude." Brian started. "You look like shit. Go to sleep and I'll stay with Alex. If something happens, I'll call you."

_"Han, please don't leave me."_

He kissed Alex on her forehead, and looked at Brian. "You better call me."

"I will."

_"Han... I need you, please don't leave."_

Han took one last look at Alex, then walked out of the room. Brian sat in Han's seat and sighed.

_"Brian, he didn't have to leave."_

"Since you're out of it and I need someone to talk to, I'll just talk to you."

_"Oh, no... where is he going with this?"_

"I know, I've messed up with you in the past and I would give anything to have your trust again."

_"Brian, why are you doing this?"_

"After we killed Tran, Lin Sue, Kwan, and that other guy, all of us went looking for you."

_"They're dead?"_

"Letty found you, unconscious and we figured you tripped, but you fell and hit your head on a big rock."

_"So, that's how and why, I'm stuck here?"_

"And now you're in a coma. Nobody knows if you're going to pull through this."

_"Brian, I will pull through it. I have to, but I just need to figure out how to wake up and let you guys know that I'm okay."_

"Letty and Rome are the ones that are always in here, watching you all the time. Dom's been in a few times."

_"Only a few?"_

"He feels like he's betrayed you, like he set you up."

_"I'd never think that."_

"He feels horrible and thinks you'll never forgive him or trust him, like you do with me."

_"Brian..."_

Brian chuckled and grabbed Alex's hand. "When the doctor told us you were pregnant, I hit the roof. I wanted to kill Han, but Rome stopped me."

_"Oh, great."_

"Both him and Dom were pissed at Han, but now I guess everything is fine."

_"I would have kicked your ass, if you messed with him."_

"I can see now, how much you love and care about him, but if he can keep you happy, then I'm happy, even if it's not with me."

_"Awe... Brian."_

"Me and Mia are going to try again and see where it goes."

_"Good, I'm happy for you."_

"But..."

_"But what? Why is there a but?"_

"I won't do anything until you tell me it's okay to date her and she understands."

_"It's fine."_

"I just don't want things to get awkward."

_"It's fine, Brian. You can go out with her. I promise you, I don't mind."_

Brian started rubbing soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. "I just wish you would wake up. There is lots of people that love and care about you. They want you to wake up."

_"I'm trying... but nothing is working."_

"As soon as the doctors give the okay, they're going to transport you back to Tokyo. I think they'll wait till the baby is born, then transport you."

_"Really?"_

"Sean, Neela, Reiko, Earl, and Twink are really worried about you."

_"I totally forgot about them."_

A few minutes later, the door opened and Dominic walked in. "Brian, can I have a minute alone with Alex?"

_"Yay! Dom is here!"_

Brian nodded and said "Sure."

"Where's Han?"

"I told him to go home and get some sleep."

Dominic nodded. "Okay."

Brian stood up. "I'll be back later."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Dominic said, as he sat in Brian's seat.

"Okay." Brian nodded. "If there's a change, call me."

"All right." then Brian walked out of the room. Dominic grabbed Alex's hand. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

_"It's okay."_

"I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't wake up. I caused this by telling you to meet at the mountains. This wasn't supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be laying in this hospital bed."

_"I'm trying to wake up."_

Dominic started to sob. "Please... Alex. Wake up! We all need you. Han needs you. Rome needs you... and I need you. You have to wake up."

_"Dom... please don't cry."_

"I hate myself for bring you into this mess... It's all my fault. I told you to run."

_"Stop beating yourself up, Dom. It was an accident."_

Dominic let go of Alex's hand and laid his head by her hip. "Please, wake up!"

_"I'm trying... I really am, but something isn't letting me."_

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again or ever trust me again, but you need to wake up."

_"Dom... I love you and I do trust you, with everything I have."_

"Just please wake up." five minutes later, the door opened, and Dominic snapped his head up to see who it was. "What are you two doing here?"

"Vince and I wanted to come see Alex."

_"Mr. Roman Pearce and Vince is here!"_

Vince nodded. "I'm staying for a minute, but Rome is going to stay. Letty needs you."

"For what?" asked Dominic.

Rome shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

_"I haven't seen Vince in a long time. God, please help me wake up."_

Five minutes later, Dominic nodded and stood up. He kissed Alex on her head, and whispered. "I'll be back soon."

_"Okay, bye Dom."_

Rome sat in the seat on the other side of the hospital bed as Dominic and Vince walked out of the room. He grabbed Alex's hand. "Girl... you need to wake your ass up."

_"I'm trying, Rome... I miss you so much."_

"Nothing is the same without you there."

_"I know."_

"Han and Brian are going crazy." he paused. "Actually we all are." all of a sudden, Rome felt his hand being squeezed, his eyes widened. "Alex?"


	26. Finally Woke up From a Long Nap

...Twenty Five...  
...Finally Woke up From a Long Nap...

"Alex?" I heard Rome say to me. "Oh, my God! Are you awake?" I half way nodded, then I tried to stretch a little. "Alex?"

"Huh?" I replied, trying to open my eyes.

I heard Rome pull out his phone and dial a number, then he said "Call everyone, Alex is awake!"

Once I opened my eyes, all I saw was bright lights, bright white walls, and Rome's big head in my face. I raised my eyebrow. "Um... what's up, Rome?" he didn't even say anything, all I felt was arms wrapped around me, and I think Rome was crying, because I felt drops on my shoulder. "Um... hello to you too, Mr. Pearce."

"Oh my God! We all thought you weren't going to come out of it."

"What?" I asked.

He backed up to look at me. "You've been in a coma for three months."

"Really?" then I started thinking back about everything I heard from everyone. "Oh." then I looked down at my stomach, which was slightly round. "Whoa... what is this?" I pointed to my belly.

Rome rubbed it and said "It's either my niece or nephew."

"I'm pregnant? How did that happen?"

Rome gave me a disgusted look. "You're really asking me how it happened? Girl, I don't even want to know how it happened." he paused. "Yuck."

I laughed, then said "Sorry." he joined in the laughter with me, when the door swung open. I saw Dom, Han, Vince, and Brian run in. "Hey guys." then all of them engulfed me with a huge hug, including Rome. "Guys. I. Can't. Breathe." they didn't let go of me for five minutes. "Um... guys, I'm not going anywhere... so you can let go now."

Then one by one, they let go of me, except for Rome, and Dom.

"You scared us." said Brian. "We didn't think you'd wake up."

"Well... I did." then Rome held onto my hand. "So." I turned to everyone. "What happened?" I noticed all the guys exchanging glances. "Well, then tell me later." I turned to Han and pointed to my stomach. "What's this?"

"The baby."

I noticed he didn't say 'our baby.' I just nodded. "Okay... do you know what it is?"

"No... you're only twelve weeks."

"Oh." I nodded. I couldn't believe I was pregnant, this was crazy. "So... how are all of you?"

"I'm better now." said Rome. "Now that you're awake."

"Yeah... all of us are better, now that you're awake." said Dom.

"Okay... answer me this." I paused. "How did I end up in this coma?"

"When you ran." Dom started. "You must have tripped and hit your head on a big rock."

"Interesting." I turned to Rome. "When can I get out of here?"

"As soon as you learn to walk again. You've been laying there, so the doctors want to make sure your limbs can function."

"Wonderful." I looked at Dom. "Can I talk to you." he nodded. "Alone?"

"Yeah."

Han looked hesitant to leave, then Rome smacked him on the shoulder. "Come on, Man... we'll go find the doctors for her."

"I'll be back." Han nodded.

"I'll be here." I said, with a smile, then Han, Rome, Vince, and Brian walked out of the room. I turned to Dom. "Look, I don't want you to beat yourself up over this okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

I gave him a 'don't-bullshit-me' look, then said "Did you know, that people that are in coma's can hear their surroundings?" he shook his head. "Well... my brain is still functioning and working. So I basically heard everything that was said, but some of it is a little fuzzy, and some of it, I asked about... I just wanted to see if you guys would sugar-coat it."

"What did you hear?"

"That you're blaming yourself for what happened to me." he looked down, then I lifted his face up with my fingers. "You did what you had to... to get rid of them. I love you, Dom, with all my heart and I trust you with everything I have. Nothing will _ever_ change that. You and Rome are like the big brothers I've always wanted and I'm greatful that I have both of you in my life." he nodded. "And now... you're going to have a little goddaughter or godson that I know you'll protect with your life, like you do with me."

"Yeah."

"So please for the love of God... stop beating yourself up. It was an accident and I'm gonna be fine."

He nodded, then gave me a hug. "Okay, I'll stop... but I'm still sorry."

"I know, Dom." I giggled.

He let go and gave me a kiss on my forehead, then said "I love you too, Alex." I smiled as he patted my belly. "And I will love this baby, just as much."

I laughed. "Yeah... you will be called, Uncle Dom." he laughed and nodded. "So... they're really dead?"

"Yes." he nodded. "Kwan, Tran, Lin Sue, and that other guy that was there." I didn't dare ask Dom what had happened to them, he wouldn't tell me anyway. I just nodded. "But you're safe now and as soon as you get out of here, we can either go back to Tokyo or go where ever you want."

"Okay." I paused to think of the right words to say. "So how does Han feel about... the baby?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He hasn't said anything."

"When Brian was in here talking to me, I heard him say that he was going to kill Han, but you and Rome stopped him."

Dom nodded. "Yeah... Brian was pretty pissed off and yeah he wants to date Mia again, but not if his heart belongs to you." he shrugged his shoulders. "That's why he was going to kill him." he looked me in my eyes. "He loves you."

"Dom... why did you have to go and say that?"

"You asked and I think Han sees the way Brian looks at you, that's also probably why he's a little distant or something."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll figure everything out when I get out of here. I don't want to deal with it now."

"Good choice... concentrate on getting better."

"Yes, Mom." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as the doors opened with doctors and Han, Brian, and Rome walking in behind them.

The cute doctor walked up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay... I'll feel better once I get out of here."

"Well, we'll see what we can to to help you get a speedy recovery."

"Awesome, Doc." I said, nodding. The healing process is about to begin. Wonderful.


	27. I'm Not Made of Glass!

...Twenty Six...  
...I'm Not Made of Glass!...

After a grueling three or so weeks of trying to walk, I was like a pro. My belly was a little bigger and the only people that were really with me in the hospital was Rome, Dom, and Brian. Han... not so much. He'd always tell me he's busy or he's helping Mia and - or Letty with something. I'm just confused, with all of it. On the flip side, we're all staying here in Arizona. It's too hot for my taste, but nobody has told me any plans about Tokyo or California. So we're all staying in this big house that Dom is renting.

I walked into the livingroom and saw Han and Mia, on the couch, sitting a little too close to each other. I raised my eyebrow and before I could say anything, Dom came in and gave me a funny look. "_You_ should be resting."

"Seriously? Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Dom... I was in a coma for three months and that was more than enough resting."

"You still need to take it easy."

I shot Mia a glare as her and Han slowly seperated from each other. "I'm fine." I snapped.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Miss Grouchy Pants?"

"Dom... shut up."

"But.."

I raised my hand. "No. I'm fine. I don't need any rest and I'm not grouchy." Okay, maybe I am now. I stood there glaring at either Dom or Han, thinking of what I was going to do. "You know what? Fuck this.." then I walked into my room.

I was tired of being treated like I was glass. So I got dressed, left a note on the counter, grabbed Brian's keys to his car that was sitting on the kitchen table, and took off somewhere. It wasn't easy to leave the note and grab the keys with Dom, Mia, and Han sitting there, but I did it, like a ninja. When I got on the road, I didn't even know where I was going, all I knew was I didn't want to be there. I headed west on the freeway and I looked over and saw a Babies R' Us sign, so I took that exit and pulled in. I wanted to go crazy shopping for the baby and myself, till I was sick of it. Dom, Mia, and Han pissed me off.

Author POV:

Brian ran into the house ten minutes later and saw just Dominic sitting on the couch. "Is there any reason why Lex took off with my car?"

"She took your car?" Dominic chuckled, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, me and Vince tried to stop her but she's faster than I thought."

"She's probably cooling off or something." Dominic paused. "What's Vince doing?"

"Working on your car." Dominic nodded. "Why does she need to cool off?"

"I told her to rest and I called her Miss Grouchy Pants." Brian frowned. "What? She was grumpy."

Brian laughed. "Okay... next she'll be Sneezy or Sleepy, right? But not Happy."

"Okay, smart ass." Dominic frowned. "Very funny."

A few minutes later, Rome and Letty walked in. Rome started looking around. "Where's Alex?"

"Gone." said Dominic.

"She took my car."

"Why'd she take your car, Brian?"

"Apparently she was." he glared at Dominic. "Grumpy."

Rome groaned, then walked into Han's room. From what he saw, he quickly shut the door and walked back into the livingroom. Dominic, Letty, and Brian saw the weird and shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Dominic.

Before Rome was about to answer, he saw a paper with Alex's handwriting. "Um, look... Alex left a note."

"Let me see." Dominic said, getting up, then him, Letty, and Rome read it together.

_"Everyone,_

_All of you, except for Rome, Brian, Vince, and Letty... ARE DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY! I don't need to rest. Believe me when I say that me and the baby are fine. Like I told Dom, I rested enough for three months, so stop treating me like I'm gonna break or something. I needed some time to cool off and I'll come back when I'm good and ready. Smooches!_

_- Alex"_

"Well... she's not mad at me." Rome laughed.

"And me." Letty said, sitting down.

"Or me, this time... you pissed her off."

"I know, Brian."

"For future reference, Dom." Letty started. "It's not smart to piss off a pregnant hormonal woman."

"Yeah." Rome agreed. "They're mean and that is one fight you cannot win."

"I'll remember that next time." Dominic laughed.

A few minutes later, Rome went into the garage with Vince as Mia walked into the kitchen looking at the ground. Letty got up and went in there. "Hey girl." Mia was startled. "Why are you so jumpy."

"Sorry." she looked up at her. "What's up?"

"I need to get this part for my car. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, let me go get my purse." then Mia went into Brian's room.

Brian followed behind her and said "Whatcha doing?"

"Going to get a car part with Letty." she couldn't even look at him. "So I'll be back later."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Not now, Brian... I gotta go." then she walked out of the room. A few minutes later, her and Letty took off.

Brian thought that was strange as he walked into the livingroom, he noticed the Han had a guilty look on his face. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and went outside, waiting for the line to get picked up.

"What Brian?"

"Calm down, Lex... I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"First... where are you?"

"Shopping. I'm pissed off, so I felt like shopping."

"Can I meet you?"

"Brian, you don't like shopping and besides I have your car."

"Come back and pick me up."

"You're outta your mind."

"Please?"

"Ugh! Fine... I'll pick you up at the corner of the block, because if I see Dom or Han I'm gonna hit 'em."

"Why? I know why you're mad at Dom, but why Han?"

"He's just... I don't know. I'm just mad at him, okay?"

"Okay, okay. How long till you'll get here?"

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you in a little bit." then Brian hung up the phone and went inside.

"Where were you?" asked Dominic, as he picked up the remote and turning on the TV.

"Outside for a minute, I'll be back." he went into his room to change his clothes and to grab his wallet. He walked over to the door and turned around. "I'm gonna take a walk... be back later."

"You going to the races tonight in Scottsdale?" Rome asked, coming out of the kitchen with two beers in his hands.

"I'm not sure... I'll let you know."

"All right." Rome nodded, walking back into the garage, then Brian walked out the door and walked to the block waiting for Alex to pick him up.


	28. Out For a Little Shopping

...Twenty Seven...  
...Out For a Little Shopping...

I pulled up to the corner down the street where Brian said he was gonna meet me at. He got in and I drove off. We were sitting in silence for a good five minutes, but by then I was already annoyed. "What was so important, that you had me come all the way back here to pick you up?"

"I missed you."

"Brian..." I frowned.

"I'm kidding, relax."

"Okay, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Han?"

"Hmm... I've noticed two things, he never has any time for me any more and he never talks about the baby." Brian stared at me with a serious look on his face. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well, if it's what I'm thinking, I hope I'm wrong." he sighed. "And the same thing about Mia, she's been acting a little different too." I laughed and shook my head. "What's so funny?"

"It's just... when I walked in the living room today, the both of them were sitting way too close to each other."

"Do you think there is something going on?"

I started to think about it. If Han was messing around behind my back, my heart would be totally broken. I just started to cry and sob like a baby. "I hope not."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know..." I shook my head.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No." I whined. "I got this." it took me a few minutes, but I stopped crying and wiped my tears away. "Brian, I don't know what I would do, if they were messing around."

"I'd kill him."

"Take a number."

"Oh right, Dom and Rome would get to him first, huh?"

"Uh... yeah." I nodded, then raised my eyebrow. "Wait, why exactly would _you_ kill him?"

"For cheating and hurting you." he paused and rested his hand on my thigh. "I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Oh." all I could do was nod. I noticed he didn't mention anything about Mia going behind his back with Han. "Okay, Bri... How 'bout we say nothing or do nothing, until we're completely sure that something _is_ going on between them."

He took a deep breath and said "Fine."

"Fine." I nodded.

"So where are we shopping?"

"Babies R Us, then I was gonna go to the mall, and maybe grab a bite to eat... if you're interested?"

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Author POV:

Rome was leaning on one of the cars, thinking about what he saw going on in Han's room. Vince rolled out from under the car and looked up at Rome. "You gonna help or what?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna help?"

Rome nodded. "Yeah."

Vince sat up. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Hold on... I'll be right back." then Rome went back into the house, to find Han. He searched everywhere, but he could not find him. All he found was Dominic in the computer room. "Aye... where's Han?"

"Don't know. He's not in the house?"

"Nah, Man."

Dominic noticed the weird look on Rome's face. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet... but when I find out, I'll tell you." Dominic nodded. "I'm takin' a nap. Tell Vince, I'll help him later."

"Okay." then Dominc went back to the computer.

Alex's POV:

Me and Brian were sitting at a table at Olive Garden and after all of that shopping we did, I was starving and craving just the breadsticks and a root beer. I noticed him looking at me weird. "What?"

"That's all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah, it's the only thing that tastes good right now."

"You're like on your sixth basket of breadsticks and I only had two."

I frowned. "Brian, I can't help it... if it's what the baby wants and right now, he or she wants breadsticks and root beer."

"Okay... okay, chill out. I promise, you can have all the breadsticks you want."

"Good." I nodded. "Because I will, eat _all_ of them." I giggled, listening to Brian laugh at me. It was cute and hearing him laugh like that was bringing me back to the old times we used to have. Wait-a-minute! I can't be thinking like this about him. What am I doing?

"Lex?"

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong? You have a weird look on your face."

"Oh... it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." he said, then took a drink of his water. "So do you have any names for the baby?"

"No, not yet." I shook my head. "Han never wants to talk about it and when I bring it up, he avoids the conversation about the baby."

Brian reached over the table to squeeze my hand. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I really don't think I can do this by myself."

"You won't be by yourself... you have, Dome and Rome." he paused. "And you have me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know they won't be going anywhere and I'm definitely not leaving you." I didn't know how to react or say to what he just told me, so I shoved a breadstick in my mouth, and just nodded. "I promise you... you won't be alone."

"Okay." I paused to think of something else to say. "So are we staying here in Arizona forever or going back to Tokyo or California?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter to me where we go."

"It's too hot for me, living here."

"Yeah, but they have ways to cool off. There's a water park by one of the freeways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we should go this weekend or something and have fun."

I nodded. "Okay, well... then after we eat, we have to find me a swimming suit."

"More shopping?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Great."

I threw a piece of my breadstick at his forehead and laughed. "Hey, you're the one that wanted me to pick you up and now you have to deal with all the shopping."

"Okay... fine." he smiled.

After Brian paid for our food, we left and went back to the mall. I was on a mission to find the best swimming suit. I tried on at least, five of them. Then I found the perfect one. It was a one piece, but it was white with black, pink, purple, and lime green stars, hearts, and skulls all over. I loved it. "Brian!"

"Yeah?"

"I found the one I want."

"Model it for me."

"What?"

"Let me see."

"Uh... okay." I opened the door to the fitting room. Brian walked in and shut the door, looking at me up and down. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think... you look beautiful."

"Brian... I look like a cow, but a cow in an awesome swimming suit."

He chuckled and held onto my hips. "You don't look like a cow, you're pregnant, and you're beautiful."

"Um... thank you."

He nodded. "No problem. Get dressed, I'll buy this for you, and we'll go meet Rome and Dom at the night races in Scottsdale."

"Okay."

"But... I'm driving."

"All right... fine, you can have your car back." he smiled, then walked out of the dressing room. I got changed, Brian bought me the swimming suit, and we left to Scottsdale.


	29. One of My Worst Fears Came True

...Twenty Eight...  
...One of My Worst Fears Came True...

As me and Brian pulled up to all the cars, he parked and we got out, to walk over to Dom, Letty, Rome, and Vince. I wasn't even sure if I should even be here. I just felt like something bad was going to happen. Brian grabbed my hand, guiding me through the crowd, until we reached Dom's car.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked me.

"I just thought I should check it out." I shrugged my shoudlers.

"This isn't safe for you, in your condition."

"Dom..."

"No, Alex."

"You say one word about me having to rest, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

Dom gave me that 'yeah-right' look, then shook his head. "No, you won't."

"Relax." Brian started. "It was my idea."

"I thought you went for a walk."

"I did, then Lex picked me up and we went shopping."

"Mr. O'Conner... doesn't do shopping." Dom chuckled.

"Well, he did today." I smiled. "He suffered though it all." I looked at Rome and he had a weird look on his face, so I walked up to him. "What's up?" he looked up at me. "Why the long face?"

"I don't know, Alex."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just need to figure out a few things."

"Oh." I looked around. "Where's Han?"

"I don't know."

"And Mia?" he shook his head, then I put two and two together. "Rome, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be the one telling you about it."

"Rome, if you know something, please tell me."

"Baby Girl... I don't want you to get upset."

And there it was. I knew something was going on, because anytime Rome called me 'Baby Girl' it was one way of telling me that, something is definitely wrong. I started to get upset anyway as my eyes started to water. I looked at Brian. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go then." I nodded, then told the guys and Letty, bye. Brian grabbed my hand, leading to his car. We got in and Brian drove off. After ten minutes of awkward silence, Brian spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Rome was telling me something was wrong... without actually telling me something was wrong."

"Huh?" Brian gave me a confused look.

"Okay, over there at the races... who did you notice was missing?"

He looked like he was thinking for a minute, then I saw his eyes widened. "No way."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Rome doesn't know where Han is and I'm sure nobody knows where Mia is, so put two and two together."

"I can't believe this."

"Me either." I looked out the window. "I hope that it's nothing."

Brian grabbed my hand, holding it. "I hope so too." I gave Brian a weak smile, the looked back out the window.

We got back to the house a little bit later. Once Brian turned on the light to the living room, I saw one of my worst fears coming true. Han and Mia were on the couch, having sex. "Oh, my fuckin' God!" I yelled.

"What the fuck is going on!" Brian yelled, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, Brian." Mia started crying.

"How many of my fuckin' boyfriends are you gonna go after?"

"I'm sorry... it just happened."

I was about to charge at Mia, but Brian held me back. "Let me go." I ordered.

"No, you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't give a fuck... Mia, yet again, broke the 'best friend' rule." then I glared at Han. "What? You have nothing to say?" he just looked at the ground. "Fuckin' coward. I trusted both of you and you betray me?" I glared back at Mia. "If Brian wasn't holding me back, I'd kick your ass... pregnant or not."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Han said, but he still didn't look at me.

I felt Brian try and lunge at him, but I held on tight to him. All of a sudden, I let go. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I started screaming on the floor. "Brian!"

He looked down at me and kneeled down to my side. "What is it?"

"The baby... something's wrong." I felt some wetness running down my legs.

"Lex, you're bleeding." Brian told me and before I knew it, he was carrying me bridal style to the car. He set me in the passenger seat and took off to the hospital.

Author POV:

Brian was sitting in the waiting room for everyone to get there. Once they walked in, Brian looked up at them.

"What happened?" asked Dominic.

"Alex... lost the baby." he said, not taking his eyes off of Mia and Han.

"What!" Rome and Letty yelled at the same time.

"Why?" asked Vince.

Brian stood up. "Ask these two." he pointed at Mia and Han. "She's in room two-O-five, if you want to see her." he got into Han's face. "If you come anywhere near Lex, I will throw your ass out." then Brian walked out.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I can." Rome raised his hand. "I caught these two in Han's room, all over each other."

Dominic, Vince, and Letty's jaws, dropped to the ground. Mia grabbed Han's hand. "Let's go." he nodded, then both of them walked out of the waiting room and left the hospital.

"Han cheated on Alex... with my sister?"

"Yeah, D, I caught them today." said Rome.

"Do you think Alex caught them too?"

"Don't know, Letty." Rome started. "But we'll deal with it later, Alex is more important right now." they all nodded in agreement, the went into Alex's room.


	30. Stuck in the Hospital, Again

...Twenty Nine...  
...Stuck in the Hospital, Again...

I was laying on my side, with my back to the door, when I heard it open and close. I didn't bother to look, because I don't care who it is at the moment. Seconds later, I felt a hand rest on my side, followed by a sigh. I Knew that sigh. "What, Brian?"

"How are you holding up?"

"How do you think?"

"Sorry." he paused. "Everyone's here and I think they're on their way in your room."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. "Brian, I don't exactly know how I should feel about this."

"Losing the baby?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm upset, but I don't know... I can't explain it." I paused. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks. "And now, Han doesn't have anything holding him back."

"Lex..."

"It's true, Brian. I don't even think he wanted the baby in the first place." a few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, then I heard it open then close.

Rome walked on the other side to look at my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic."

"Seriously, Alex."

"Rome... I'm as good as I should be."

"What exactly happened?" asked Dom.

"Me and Brian walked in and caught Mia and Han having sex on the couch."

"Are you serious?" asked Letty.

"Yep."

"All of us were arguing, then Lex fell to the ground in pain. I noticed she was bleeding, so I brought her here." Brian explained.

"And I lost the baby." I added, as I close my eyes.

"We're so sorry, Girl."

"It's okay, Letty... like I told Brian, it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm going to kill Han."

"Let it go, Dom."

"What? You should be mad more than anyone."

"I am... I just, don't care at the moment. Let her have him."

"I'll kick his ass, if you want me to."

"No, Rome... you and Dom, just leave him alone." I turned my head. "And you too, Brian." he nodded, then slumped in his seat, as I carefully laid flat on my back."I just want to get the hell out of here."

"We'll go, see." said Letty. "Come on, you two." then Rome and Dom followed Letty out the room, leaving me and Brian alone.

He rested his hand on my thigh and said "Everything will be okay, Lex."

"Oh really? How?" I paused. "I lost my baby sister, my grandpa, my baby, and my boyfriend... how is everything gonna be okay, Brian?"

"I'm just saying."

"Well, I guess as long as I have Dom, Rome, Letty, and you... I guess everything will be fine, right?"

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I've heard that before... from Han and look what happened."

Brian leaned up, getting closer to my face. "I'm not Han."

"I know, but don't tell me something and not follow through with it."

He kissed me on my forehead, then smiled. "You can trust me, Lex."

I nodded, then he sat back down. "I just want to get out of here."

"I have a question..."

"What?"

"What are they doing with the baby?"

"I want to bury it with Daisy."

He nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"I do and since it was too early to tell if it was a boy or girl, it's name is 'Baby Morgan', because it could either be a boy or girls name."

"It's perfect."

"And I had them do a DNA test."

"What? Why?"

"Just in case Han didn't think it was his for some stupid reason."

"Is it?"

I nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Can I ask you another question?" I nodded. "Can you still have children in the future?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, then a few minutes later, the doctor walked in with Rome, Dom, and Letty following behind him. "What's up, Doc?"

"How are you feeling?"

I was about to say a smart ass remark, but Rome shook his head. "I'm fine, I guess... when can I leave?"

"You'll be good to go... tomorrow." he said, looking at his chart. "Are you still wanting the baby to be transported to California?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, the baby is already placed in the casket, so when you're ready to go, just let one of the nurses know."

"Thank you, Doctor." I gave him a weak smile, then he walked out.

"Why is the baby being transported to California?"

"Because Dom... I want the baby to be buried with Daisy."

"Oh." he nodded. "So, we're going on a road trip?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no... I'll go."

"Thanks, Dom."

"Me too." Letty raised her hand.

"I'm going to." Rome raised his hand too.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me."

"No problem." Rome nodded.

Author POV:

Alex got out of the hospital the next day, in the afternoon. She got 'Baby Morgan' from the nurses in a casket and they all went on a trip to California to bury "Baby Morgan' with Daisy. It was going to take a few days, because the grave diggers had to dig deep enough to put it in there. After, 'Baby Morgan' was set on top of Daisy's casket, then they said a few prayers, and went back to Phoenix. When they got back, a few days later, all of Han's and Mia's things was gone.


	31. I Want a Baby

...Thirty...  
...I Want a Baby...

Author POV

A month later, all of them were still living in Phoenix, Arizona. A few days when they came back from burying 'Baby Morgan' and seeing that Mia and Han was gone, they found out that both of them went back to Tokyo. Alex didn't care at all, but ever since then, she's been a little bit out of control. She'd go out every night and not come home till dawn. It was a Friday night and Alex and Brian were arguing about her going out partying, but she ended up sneaking out and left anyway.

Brian was sitting in her room, drinking a beer, when Rome walked in. "She's gone again?"

"Yeah, I told her not to go, but she snuck out."

"I heard around that she's been taking some X and possibly doing some meth."

"What is she trying to be like? Her mother?"

Rome shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but she's changed. Ever since we got back from burying the baby."

"She's completely out of control and she could die."

"Everytime we tell her something, she doesn't listen."

"Rome, we need to get her to listen somehow... I'm not losing her."

"You still love her... even after all that has happened?"

Brian nodded. "I do."

"I know you do, even more than Han ever did." Rome shook his head. "So when is Twink and Sean coming?"

"In a two and a half months."

"That should be good for Alex, seeing her friends."

"I don't think it will be enough for her to change... I mean, I want my old Alex back."

"We all do, Brian."

"Yeah, well."

"Are you gonna stay in here and wait for her?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I'll try and talk to her when she gets in."

"Good luck with that." Rome chuckled, then walked out of Alex's room.

Brian sat there on her bed, drinking a beer, and watching TV, waiting for Alex to come back home.

Alex POV:

I decided to leave the bar early, had a little headache and a little buzzed. I tried to quietly walk in the house without making any noise, but I failed as I was trying to open my door. "Shh!" I told myself. After I walked in and shut the door, I turned on my light and saw Brian glaring at me. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

I put my stuff down on my desk and started taking off my boots. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, we do." I rolled my eyes at him. "What's this I hear you doing X and doing meth? Do you want to end up like your mom?"

"No, Brian... but if you must know, I have not taking any meth nor will I ever try that shit."

"And the X?" he said, getting in my face.

"I've tried it a few times." I shrugged my shoulders. "So what?"

"Do you hear yourself? This isn't you."

"How the hell would you know... who I am?"

"Lex... you've changed."

"No, Brian... I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You stay out every night and come home at dawn. This isn't like you."

"Riiiiiight." I rolled my eyes.

"You could get hurt or a guy could take you somewhere and hurt you."

I nodded, then pushed Brian against the wall. "So do you want to be the 'guy' to take advantage of me?"

"Lex, no..."

"I know you have this thing for me." I started kissing his neck. "Do you want to take advantage of me?"

"Lex..." he started to breathe hard.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you." he said, then he gave in, and started kissing me.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and slammed us both on the bed. I busted up laughing as Brian took his shirt off, then go back on top of me. "Wait." I said.

"What?"

"The light... turn it off."

He nodded, then got up to turn of the light, then got back on the bed with me. "Do you know how long, I've wanted you?"

"I'm guessing a long time."

He nodded. "Uh-huh." then he dove into my neck and was kissing it.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want a baby." I whispered.

He backed up from me and said "Wait... what?"

"I want a baby... I know a new baby won't replace Morgan, but I still want one."

"Lex... I-"

"Listen, if you give me a baby... then I won't be out of control anymore. It will give me something to look forward to."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Alex, we're not even together or dating."

"What's stopping you?"

"You being out of control."

"Well, look at it this way... I get pregnant, you and me will be together, and I won't be out acting stupid."

"Have you slept with any other guys?"

"No, I haven't." he gave me a serious look. "I'm telling the truth, Brian."

He nodded. "Can I think about this for a second."

"What's there to think about... either you want me or you don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He nodded. "Okay, let me do this right." he paused. "Lex, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Brian... I will."

"Okay, we'll do this, if you're sure."

I cupped his face with my hands. "Brian, I'm totally sure."

He smiled, then me and Brian went at it, for the rest of the night, making me a baby.


	32. You've Gotta be Kidding me

...Thirty One...  
...You've Gotta be Kidding Me...

It's been a few days since I asked Brian what I asked him. He hasn't really been avoiding me, that much. So far I kept my word and I haven't been out partying like I normally do. But the morning after the baby making, I woke up and Brian wasn't there. So I'm thinking that, I may have freaked him out. A little. Well, lets see what happens.

I'm so bored, though. Everyone left me home alone and went to look at a few more cars. I wasn't interested, walking around looking for another car. So I'm here, very bored, and watching TV.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

I looked over at the door. Who the hell is it? I slowly got up and looked out the peep hole. You've gotta be kidding me. I shook my head opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"I had to find you and I knew you weren't in Tokyo anymore."

"What do you want, Benny?"

"We need to discuss a few things."

"Like what? Are you even my lawyer? At all?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I still am."

I opened the door so he could walk in. "Come in, I guess." then he walked inside and went straight to the kitchen table, then sat down. I locked the door, turned off the TV, and sat in one of the chairs. "So what's this about?"

He put his briefcase on the table, opened it, and pulled out a folder. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to come out and say it."

"Say what?"

"Your father, got out of prison."

"What?" I yelled. "He's supposed to be serving a life sentence!"

"I know, but he got out on a technicality. Plus he was on good behavior."

"How can this happen? _You_ were supposed to keep him in there."

"I'm very sorry, Alex."

"So what happens now?" I said, as I heard the door open and everyone walked in, wondering who's the guy I'm talking to.

"I don't know." Benny shook his head.

Brian walked up to us first. "Who's this?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" he frowned at me, then Dom and Rome walked up. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Everyone, this is my lawyer, Benny... Benny this is everyone."

"What's going on?" asked Rome.

"Well." I started, then Benny got up and gave me a folder. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go, give me a call if you have any questions."

"I have one question, Benny."

He stood up, grabbing his briefcase. "Yes?"

"Is he gonna come after me or try and find me?"

"I'm not sure, but I will give you a call to let you know where he is."

I nodded. "Thanks, Benny."

"You're welcome." he gave me a weak smile, then let himself out.

I slammed my forehead on the table, then Dom said "What's going on, Alex?"

"Who's after you?" Brian asked, sitting next to me.

"Apparently... my father got out of prison." I said, lifting my head back up.

"How?"

I looked at Dom. "On a technicality and I guess he was on good behavior."

"Does he know where you are?" asked Letty.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I don't want anything to do with him." I stood up. "I'm taking a nap." then I went into my room and shut the door. I laid down on my bed, thinking about everything going on, and went to sleep.

Author POV:

"I don't want Alex's father to come anywhere near her." Dominic said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"That's right." Rome nodded. "I don't care if they are blood, all he's gonna do is hurt her."

"What if he finds her and wants to see her?"

"Too bad, Letty." Dominic shook his head. "Rome's right, she could get hurt."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Brian asked walking in. "I'm not letting him come near her either."

"We need to protect her from him too." said Vince.

Brian nodded, then said "I'll be back." then he went into Alex's room.

Alex POV:

I felt my bed shift and arms wrap around me. "Brian?" I whispered.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Hmm... you've been ignoring me for the past few days. So I was hoping it was either Edward Cullen or Jacob Black."

"Who are they?"

"Fictional characters from these awesome books."

"You'd rather have fictional characters... than me?"

"It's undecided." I laughed, then Brian started tickling me, and making me laugh more. "Stop!"

He pinned my arms down as I was laughing, then he said "Nope... tell me you love me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

A few minutes later, he stopped tickling me, then I sat up. "How come you've been avoiding me?"

"What?"

"How. Come. You've. Been. Avoiding. Me." I said, pausing between every word to make sure he totally understood.

He looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're full of shit."

He looked back at me. "I'm just a little freaked out about this situation."

"Then why did you agree with me?"

"I don't know."

"Brian..."

"Listen, just give me some time with this... it's just I might become a father and it's kind of scary."

"Brian... it's fine. Both of us will go through this together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Because you were talking about wanting to be with some fictional characters."

I laughed. "I was kidding... besides, I don't even know if I am pregnant."

"How long until you find out?"

"A couple of weeks or so."

He nodded, then cuddled with me. "All right."

"Everything will be fine."

He kissed me on my shoulder blade. "Okay."

"Can I finish my nap?" I asked.

"Sure... if I can nap with you."

"I suppose."

"Well, good because I was going to anyway."

I laughed, then closed my eyes, and a little bit later, both of us fell asleep.


	33. What Are You Doing Here?

A/N: Yes, yes.. ya'll! I finally updated this one. LOL. Blame it on the writer's block. I'm gonna go through this and re-write some of it, to make it a little better. Plus, I noticed the age factor of "Brian" and "Alex" and I'm saying that... Age ain't nothin' but a number. Am I right? Shoot, if I was 18 or 19, I wouldn't mind being with Paul Walker or even Tyrese... just saying. LOL. I hoping to update most of my stories, but we'll see, and I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

...Thirty Two...  
...What Are You Doing Here?...

Two and a half months passed by and I haven't heard from Benny about my father since he came over that one day to tell me. Everything at the house has calmed down a little bit, just living, and working on cars. You know, the usual.

I was leaving my doctor's office, walking to my car. I got the news I was hoping for, when I saw a very familiar face, leaning up against my drivers side door. My smile turned into a frown very quickly as I reached for my cell phone.

"I come in peace."

"_Johnny_." I started, with anger in my voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Princess."

"I'm not your princess, nor will I ever be."

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I was out of prison and that I'd like to spend some time with you. I know.. I have a lot of time to make up for."

"I'm not interested." I shook my head. "And I don't want anything to do with you. Ever."

"Alex, I messed up, okay? I get that, but please give me a chance... I'm your father."

"No." I slightly shook my head again. "I lost my father the day Daisy died, the day my father cared more about his forty dollar fix than his own flesh and blood." I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. "You're dead to me, so you need to go crawl under your rock, and go back where ever you came from, because I. Don't. Need. You."

As I went to open the door to get in, he grabbed my arm "Alex... wait."

I ripped it out of his grasp and glared at him, seconds later, a black van with tinted windows pulled up in front of us, and five guys with ski masks on jumped out. Johnny got in front of me, holding me back. "Well, well, well... Johnny Simmons is finally out of prison." one of them said. "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

"No!" he yelled. "Take me, Alex has nothing to do with this."

"Actually she does." he snapped his fingers. "Grab her and leave Johnny-boy here... a welcome home present."

The four guys tried grabbing me and I was fighting back. "She's fiesty." I heard, then got punched in the face. As they were dragging me to the van, I opened one of my eyes, and saw two guys beating up on Johnny, before I blacked out.

* * *

Author POV:

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"Somebody get that!" Dominic yelled, but the doorbell kept on ringing. "Shit!" he groaned getting up from the couch and as soon as he opened the door, he frowned. "What are you doing here, Johnny? She's not even here and you're not coming near her."

"They've got her."

"Who?"

"Five guys pulled up to us in a black van, grabbed her, beat me up, and took off."

"You better be joking."

Johnny shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "She dropped this."

Dominic snatched it out of Johnny's hands and looked at it. "This is an ultrasound picture, she's pregnant?"

"Dominic, I know you have no reason to trust me, but because of me, my daughter is in danger." Johnny shook his head. "I can't lose her too."

He groaned and opened the door a little more. "Come in and you tell me everything you know as to why they took her."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Johnny asked shutting the door behind him.

"Everything." then both of them walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "And you better not leave anything out."

As Johnny was in the middle of explaining, Rome and Brian walked into the house. "Hey." Rome started. "Who's car is..." he stopped in his tracks when he saw someone he never thought he'd see again. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

"Who?" Brian asked, then saw who Rome was talking about. "Why are you here, Johnny? She doesn't anything to do with you."

"Yeah." he nodded. "She told me."

"What?" Rome said, as he was about to lunge at Johnny, but Dominic stopped him.

"Relax, Rome."

"Dom... are you fucking kidding me!"

"Both of you relax." Dominic said, keeping a little distance in between them and Johnny. "Something happened today."

"What?" both Rome and Brian asked at the same time.

"Alex was taken."

Rome's eyes darted at Johnny. "She was what!"

"Five guys came up in a van and snatched her. They beat up Johnny and took off with her."

"Where'd they take her!" Rome yelled, with fire in his eyes.

"I don't know." Johnny shook his head. "But I was in the process of telling Dominic, everything I know, maybe figure out who's doing this, and come up with a plan."

"That's not all, guys." Dominic sighed, looking at the ultrasound scan again, and waved it in front of their faces. "Alex, is pregnant."

Brian's eyes widened as he fell into the chair with his head in his hands. "This can't be happening." he whispered, then he looked up at Rome who was death glaring him. "What?"

He stared at him for a few seconds, before he spoke. "You better believe I'll be dealing with you later, knocking her up... what the fuck is wrong with you? You know she lost Morgan."

"It was all her idea. She wanted another baby, so we.."

"Don't." Rome put up his hand to stop him. "Just don't. I really don't want to know..." Rome counted to ten in his head, then looked back at Brian. "After we get Alex back and get those pieces of shit... you, her, and I, are gonna have a little chat."

"Fine, whatever." he shrugged. "I don't care, I just want her back."

"We all do." Dominic added. "So, we need to come up with something and focus getting her back unharmed." he sighed. "Where's Letty?"

"In the garage with Vince and Leon." Brian mumbled.

"Okay." Dominic nodded. "They need to know, so does Sean, Tej, Suki, Twinkie, Mia, and Han."

Brian snapped his head up. "What? Why?"

"We need all the support and help we can get... I mean, there's strength in numbers."

"Whatever." Brian waved his hand. "I don't care what you do or who you get to help us." he stood up. "I just want my girlfriend and my unborn child home and safe where they belong." then Brian walked into his room and slammed the door.


End file.
